Finding Sirius
by Prongs4
Summary: Title change from HPatGFT. Sequel to book 5. Includes: a new member of the order, lots more adventure, Snape's secret and Sirius? Contains spoilers from the 5th book! Chapter 5 is up!
1. Sorrow and News

Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the plot and a few of the characters.  The title and the other characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter One: Sorrow and News

It was a cool day on Number 4 Privet Drive, much unlike the summer before, which every day was hot and dry.  The summer seemed to have turned around this year into a rainy summer.  

Harry Potter was lying on his back in his room staring at the ceiling, as he had been the past two weeks.  Summer had barely started and already Harry was ready to go back to school where he would be distracted and things would surely be better.  

It had only been a few weeks ago, but Sirius's death was as fresh in his mind as ever and had ceased to haunt him.  His heart still ached for his godfather who he had come to the realization would never return to him.  Tears started prickling in his eyes.  This wouldn't be the first time he'd cried, and certainly not the last.  Why? Why did he die?  He'd only known him for two years and now he was whisked out of his life, never to be seen again.  There hadn't even been a funeral as there was no body.  Even the thought that Sirius was somewhere happier was no consolation, Harry needed him.  Voldemort had killed his parents and now his closest thing to a parent, Sirius.  And for one reason, so he could kill Harry.  All these people had been killed because of him, him and that stupid prophesy.  Why couldn't it be Neville instead?  It just as easily could have been.  Then he would still have his parents and Sirius and life would be perfect. Instead people around him were dying.  In the past 3 weeks, things had been happening since the Ministry now knew of Voldemort's return and Voldemort wasn't being cautious to show himself in merciless acts of evil.  Muggle raids and killings had occurred twice already and no Death Eaters had been caught.  One good thing was that Azkaban had been sealed and no one had broken out, though now rounding up the Dementors was crucial.  If they weren't found soon, millions of people will find themselves without a soul.  They will be worse than dead.  

Harry rolled over and looked at his charms essay.  He figured it would be best to get his essays done with before going to Number 12  Grimauld Place, Sirius's house.  Harry felt tears in his eyes once more.  How could he go back there without Sirius being there?  It wouldn't be the same, he wouldn't be able to bear it.  Like last year, the only news he got was through the Daily Prophet.  Though it was much more reliable this year, it wasn't the same as getting news directly from the Order.  They alone knew all the top secrets, but could not send any news to Harry to inform him.  Harry would be returning on August 1st, one day after his birthday, another birthday at home.  It was only about a few weeks away but seemed like forever.  He'd been keeping himself busy by mindlessly doing yard work and schoolwork.  He began N.E.W.T. classes the next year.  He'd be taking Charms, Transfiguration, Defense against the Dark Arts (with hopefully a much better teacher), Potions and Herbology.  They would be difficult and if Harry wanted to become an Auror he knew he'd after to get top marks, which would mean a lot of studying, especially in Potions.  

However, today he couldn't concentrate on his schoolwork.  He walked and picked up the mirror Sirius gave him.  He had long since realized that Sirius would not respond when he yelled his name into the mirror.  On the first day of break he had yelled Sirius's name into it, once again hoping that Sirius might somehow answer.  Instead, Lupin picked it up and had to try to calm Harry down, who had become even more disgruntled when someone other then Sirius actually picked it up, than when nobody picked it up at all.  Of course he shouldn't have been shocked to see Lupin, before he returned to the Dursley's they had agreed on this as a form of communication.

"Lupin!" he now shouted, "Lupin!"

Lupin's face appeared in the mirror.  "What is it Harry? Are you okay? Are they treating you alright?"

"I'm, I'm f-, they're treating me fine, I just, I just miss Sirius, you know, I n-needed someone to talk too." His voice was choking, he could hardly talk.

"Oh Harry, I know how difficult this is for you, It's very difficult for me too, here I am, I just lost my best friend."

Harry nodded, he'd heard this before, it was just comforting to hear Lupin talk, he was the only person who came close to understanding Harry.  Sirius had been his best friend.  

"Are you sure I can't come sooner?" Harry questioned, " I can't stand the lonliness." He'd asked this before, but every time he got a new hope that the answer might be yes.

"Oh Harry, I can understand it must be very lonely over there…" 

'no you don't' Harry thought

"but Dumbledore said not yet,"

"but I only have to be here once a year, not a whole month!!"

"Dumbledore thinks it would be a good thing for you to be alone, to gather yourself together.  Listen, have you been to Mrs. Figg's lately?"

Harry shook his head.

"Why don't you go visit her, she's very kind and has lost family to Voldemort as well.  I think it'd be a very good idea."

"I dunno," Harry said.

"Well, think about it, okay? I highly suggest it."

"Okay, maybe I'll go over there.  Talk to you later?"

Lupin smiled and nodded, "Of course, take care now."

"I will,"

 Lupin's face disappeared from the mirror.

Harry put the mirror down.  It was either the charms essay, brooding and mourning over Sirius or Mrs. Figg's house.  None of them sounded appeasing, but he was a bit hungry and it was almost tea time, so he decided to go visit Mrs. Figg.  

He stood up, went over to his trunk and pulled out a nicer shirt, then went to bathroom to hopelessly fix his hair and downstairs. 

"I'm going on a walk," He told Uncle Vernon who just grunted.  "I'll miss dinner, be home later."  Uncle Vernon grunted again.  Harry took that as a 'I understand and don't really care, be home before Dudley' answer and headed out the door.

As he walked down the street towards Mrs. Figg's, he looked around wondering where his guard was.  He knew that someone from the Order was following him, for he had a 'guard' at all times.  The thought brightened him up for once, if he was going to Mrs. Figg's, his guard could surely come out of disguise and join him?  He played a game with himself guessing who it might be, it could be Mundungus Fletcher, though he might not be this year after leaving Harry alone to ward off a bunch of dementors himself causing him near expulsion last year, or it could be Dedalus Diggle, he would be fun, but he really hoped it was Tonks, she was the best.  Mr. Weasley would be good company too, but Harry knew he was still at work at the Ministry and rarely was on guard duty.  

As he was walking down  the street he saw Dudley and his gang approaching.  "Crap" he muttered and tried to duck behind a bush, but it was too late.

"Who do we got here?" Piers said.

"Is it Harry?  How's St. Brutus'?" another boy said.

"Is it curing our little criminal?" Said another.

"I think we should cure him instead," Said Piers, "show him what happens to naughty little boys."

Harry glared at them, "you better not mess with me"

"Or what? Your gonna go run and tell your mommy?" Piers asked, "Oh wait, I forgot, you don't have a mommy!!"

Harry reached towards his wand, knowing full well he shouldn't when Dudley stepped up, "Guys, leave him, he's boring anyways, plus if my mom found out I'd be dead, she suddenly has become very protective of him."

The boys all muttered, but began to unwillingly move away and cross the street.  It was true however, Aunt Petunia had become very protective of him.  Harry figured it must have been what Moody, Lupin, Tonks, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had said to her and Uncle Vernon at the beginning of break, "If we hear you've been mistreating Harry…"  

Harry relaxed his arm, it was a good thing Dudley said that, he could have performed some serious magic, and that would have been bad.

A few minutes later, he stood before the front door and knocked.  Mrs. Figg answered the door.  "Harry dear!! How nice to see you!! Remus told me you might be coming."

"He did?"

"Yup, he stopped by a second ago, but had to leave because he had some work to do, why don't you come in?"

"Alright," Harry stepped in and glancing around, noticed that it looked the same as ever.  There were cats everywhere, along with the cat smell.  He noticed some tea boiling on the stove and a plate of crumpets, scones and cookies set on the kitchen table.  He turned around to ask for the latest news and saw before him Mrs. Figg and no other than Tonks.

"Tonks!" He cried, "How are you?  I was hoping it might be you on duty!" He grinned at her hair which was still bright pink.  "What news is there?"

Tonks ginned, "It's nice to see you Harry, or should I say, it's nice to talk to you for once!  Why don't we sit down for tea and I'll tell you."  At that moment a timer rang and Mrs. Figg went to get the tea.  Harry sat down at the table and grabbed a crumpet while Mrs. Figg poured the tea.  Tonks sat down next too him, he glanced over.

"So? What news?" He asked.

"Well," she began, "You have been reading the Daily prophet, correct?"

Harry nodded.

"That's about as much as we know as of now.  The Order is still going on, and the ministry still knows nothing of it, we can't trust them too much.  However, there is a lead on the dementors.  Some wizarding folk up north in Norway, claim to have spotted some on an Arctic fishing trip.  We have decided that there must be some sort of base up there, however, we have checked many places and we can't seem to find it.  It seems as if a sort of protection spell on themselves so that no one can find them, sort of like a Secret Keeper kind of deal.  So we are simply sending people to search and stationing people in the northern towns in case of an attack.  The ministry is on alert everywhere. 

"Voldemort seems to really be moving now that news of him is out.  Now, you have read of only two attacks, correct?"

Harry nodded.  
            "There have actually been five attempts, three were stopped by Aurors."

"Has anyone been killed?" Harry asked sympathically.

"Fortunately no Aurors have been killed, sadly sixty-six muggles have been killed."

Harry shook his head, "that's horrible."

Tonks nodded.  "So how about you? How have you been?"

Harry shrugged, "alright."

Tonks nodded and put her hand on his arm.  He shook it off, he didn't want sympathy.  He knew that somehow Sirius would come back, the ministry would find a way.  They had too!!  Soon tears were forming in his eyes, he was losing hope, everyday the reality sank in more.  He quickly shook himself and looked up.  Tonks was smiling.  "You know, I lost my father to Voldemort."

"You did?"

"Yup, when I was sixteen, it was awful.  That's when I decided I was going to do all I could to stop Voldemort.  That's how I became a part of the Order.  I was very close to my father, and it was heart-breaking."

"But you still had your mother!"

"True, but nothing could fill the void my father had left.  I know this may not be helping you, but perhaps someday it will.  You are very special, Harry, things will work out."

Special indeed, Harry thought.  Just as he had multiple times before, he reflected on the fact that he would much rather not be special.  To have a mother and a father and Sirius at his side, if only that he would feel he was the most special person in the world.

"What about you Mrs. Figg?  Lupin said that you well, you know, lost some family members to Voldemort." Harry asked.

Mrs. Figg sighed, "Yes indeed, I lost my twin sister…"

"You had a twin?" Harry interrupted.

"Yes"

"Was she a, well, squib, too?" 

"No, fortunately…"

"Did that ever bother you?" Harry interrupted once more.

"At first it did, but then when I realized that I had special abilities too, just not in the magical way, and that I could still participate in the magical world, I calmed down a bit.  Of course we were never as close as we once had been, though we were still closer than most siblings."

"What kind of abilities?"

"Well, for example, I have always had a special touch with animals that Nella never had, she couldn't go near an animal.  Also, I'm a rather good nurse and was even able to work at St. Mungo's a bit.  But enough with that, you did have a question you wanted answered, correct?"

Harry nodded.

"So, it turned out that Nella was quite a good student and sought a job as an Auror.  She studied very hard and became an Auror at a young age.  About eighteen years ago, she was on a mission.  It was supposed to be just a regular mission to stop some death eaters who were out hunting muggles, but Voldemort was there as well.  Well, that scared all the Aurors quite a bit, and the tables turned.  Nine of the twenty Aurors were killed, the rest managed to ward off Voldemort.  Nella was one of the twenty.  She was the only one killed personally by Voldemort.  Apparently, he tortured her with Crucio before finishing her off with Avada Kadavra.  I almost wish he had just killed her straight away, so to save her from the pain.  It was a very sad funeral.  Mum was quite old, and died shortly after.  She was already frail and Nella's death seemed to finish her off.  I was in a daze for weeks.  Even the thought that she was now with my father was no help.  Oh how I missed her, I still do, there isn't a day I go without thinking about her."

Harry looked at her sympathetically then to Tonks before saying, "and here I was thinking no one could possibly understand me."

Tonks put her hand on Harry's shoulder, "Harry, you have every right to be as upset as you are.  You lost someone very special and close to you, that is a good reason for sorrow."

"I didn't say I wasn't sad," Harry snapped and then immediately regretted it. "I mean, I'm just sorry for how I've been acting towards everyone."

They both nodded sympathetically.

Harry looked into his tea.  He really was sorry about how he acted towards everyone, especially Dumbledore, but still, it wasn't fair that Sirius had to die, it just wasn't.  He suddenly looked up, "What exactly is that veil that Si- he fell through?"

Tonks sighed, "It's the gateway to death, as he fell through, he basically entered death, he can't come back."

"There's absolutely no way at all?" Harry questioned hopefully.

"Well," Tonks looked to Mrs. Figg who shook her head ever so slightly, "We're not sure, it's been an unsolved mystery, how the gate works that is."

"Maybe, someday, they'll figure out how to rescue people…" Harry muttered to himself, feeling a flame of hope for a fleeting second, "maybe."

He looked up at Tonks who smiled then suddenly looked stern, "By the way, I forgot to mention this earlier, but what were you thinking when you almost attacked Dudley and his gang magically?  That would have been breaking the degree for underage wizardry, not to mention the code of secrecy, I almost had to pull out my wand to stop it!!"

Harry lowered his head, "I know, I wasn't thinking,"

Tonks relaxed, "I understand, your head is probably in the clouds these days, just try to be more careful, we're not exactly completely right with the Ministry yet."

Harry nodded and returned to his thoughts on Sirius.

Suddenly, Mr. Weasley's head popped in the fire.  "Arabella!! Thank goodness, find Tonks!! It's urgent!!"

"She's right here," Mrs. Figg pointed at Tonks.

"Oh," Mr. Weasley calmed down instantly as he spotted Harry and Tonks.  "Tonks, there's been another muggle attack, twenty-two this time.  We need someone here to help sort this out, I'm sending Mundungus to guard Harry," Mrs. Figg groaned.  Mr. Weasley looked at her, "don't complain, just be thankful Voldemort did not decide to attack Surrey, or your own house, I'm sending Mundungus right over.  I'll talk to you later."

A second later Mundungus popped into the room.  Tonks looked at Harry and Mrs. Figg, "well, I better go, stay out of trouble and close to home Harry," and with a pop she disappeared.

Mundungus grinned, "'lo Harry!! How ya doing?"

Harry put on a smile, "Fine, thanks."

"Wonderful, we're looking forward to your return!!"

"Me too, I can't wait,"

"Neither can Ron, he seems to keep worrying about how you are, and asking if you can come sooner."

This caught Harry's attention, "Really?"

Mundungus nodded.

Harry's spirits soared just a bit and he became even more excited to return.  

"And there's someone new in the Order, name's uh, Hin Chang…"

To be continued…

That's the first chapter!! I hope you all like it!! I'm not sure if I should make it longer, if you want a longer next chapter, just say so, I will be happy to do so, I'm just anxious to get the first chapter posted.  REVIEW!!


	2. Guilt and Assurance

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even the title.  I own only the plot and maybe a few characters.  Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: I realize that at the end of the 5th book the mirror was shattered, and Harry is now using it.  In case anyone was wondering a simple reparo spell was used to restore the mirror to it's original condition.

Also I would like to thank my editor, Alicia!  (Yes, I have an editor, I'm best at writing she's best at editing, it's fun!).  Thanks Licia!!

Chapter two:  Guilt and Assurance

            "Who?" Harry questioned Mundungus Fletcher.

            "Hin Chang, I think you go to school with his daughter." He said.

            Harry sighed, "Cho?"

            "Yeah, that's it, that's her name, Cho," Mundungus said.

            "Not only do I know her, I dated her," Harry said.

            "Oooh," he said.  "She'll be at the Order part of the time,"

            "Noooo!!!" Harry groaned. 

            "Hold on!!" Mundungus quickly said, clearly taken aback by Harry's harsh reaction, "she won't be there all the time though, just to visit her dad once in awhile when her dad's not on duty; he won't be able to return to his home often.

            "Thank goodness," said Harry.  He did not want to have to deal with Cho, even if they weren't dating anymore, he didn't wanting her bombarding him with questions about Cedric Diggory, "So what other news?"

            "Oh, nothing much, like I said, Ron and Hermione are looking forward to seeing you again, though, we have a new member,"

            "Yeah, yeah, yeah," Harry sighed impatiently.  "Any news about the veil?"

            "What do you mean, any news on the veil?"

            "The veil that S-Sirius fell through, any new developments on how the veil works?"

            "Uh…no?"

            Harry sighed again, "You are absolutely no help, you know that?"

            Mundungus backed up, "Well sorry 'arry, I know nothin', I didn't know there was a secret to be solved."

            "Well, there is, I'm sure of it," Harry said, "Sirius isn't dead.  He can't be, I'll figure out the secret."

            "Whatever you say, Harry," said Mundungus gazing out the window.   "Whatever you say."

            Harry returned home shortly after that, just before Dudley did.  He was actually quite glad that he had gone to Mrs. Figg's.  He'd been comforted somewhat and informed slightly.  He went upstairs, showered and climbed into bed, pushing his charms essay aside.  Instead, he picked up his History of Magic book (something he rarely did) and flipped it open.  He decided to skim it from beginning to end hoping to find something about the veil.  He didn't have many resources and there had to be something about it in there.  He skimmed and read and skimmed and read until he could skim and read no more and his eyes closed and he drifted into a peaceful sleep…for once, completely forgetting about his search for the time being.

            The next morning he was rudely awakened by Aunt Petunia's snapping.  "Boy! Get down here! There's a bloody owl in the kitchen pecking at all the toast!"

            Harry jumped out of bed, put his glasses on and rushed downstairs.  The owl was sitting at the table, doing exactly what Aunt Petunia had said it was doing, eating the toast.  Harry untied the letter from its leg and then watched it fly off.  He opened the letter to discover that it contained his O.W.L. scores.  Shakily, he unfolded the parchment.

            _Mr. Harry Potter._

_                        We are pleased to inform you that we have completed your O.W.L. assessments and have listed your scores below.  Following them is a list of possible career choices available for those within your score range... _

_            Transfiguration: Exceeds Expectations_

_            Charms: Outstanding_

_            Potions: Outstanding_

Upon reading this, Harry gasped in shock.  He looked down and continued reading…

            _Herbology: Exceeds Expectations_

_            History of Magic: Dreadful_

_            Divination: Poor_

_            Defense Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding_

_            Care of Magical Creatures: Exceeds Expectations_

_            Astronomy: Acceptable_

_Number of O.W.L.S.: 7_

_Possible Careers:  Auror, Healer…_

Harry stopped reading and grinned.  He had done it.  He had managed to get an Outstanding in Potions.  How, he didn't know.  Now he could be in the N.E.W.T. potions class.  

            "What are you grinning about?" Aunt Petunia questioned.

            "Oh nothing... I just did quite well on my O.W.L.S." Harry responded.

            "Your what?"

            "O.W.L.S.  It's an exam every 5th year at my school has to take, and I've done extremely well."

            "Wow, Potter's actually got some brains, is that what I'm hearing?" Dudley said, sauntering into the kitchen.

            "Quite a few more than you do," Harry shot back at him.

            "Mummy, Harry's calling me stupid." Dudley whined

            "You're not stupid, ickle Dudlikins," Aunt Petunia babied him, and then turned to Harry, "Go to your room, I don't really care what you got on your stupid exam."

            Dudley grinned at him mischievously from Aunt Petunia's arms.  Harry shrugged and turned around.  It didn't matter what Dudley said, or that he had to go to his room.  He was in high spirits.  He would be leaving sooner than he thought, he did well on his O.W.L.S., and he was feeling considerably better than he had all summer.  He bounded up the stairs two at a time and flopped on his bed.  Having forgotten how tired he still was, he immediately fell asleep.

            _"It's your fault, Harry, you killed him," Lupin shouted.  "If you hadn't stopped taking Occlumency, if you hadn't insulted Severus like you did by invading his personal space, you could have continued lessons.  Not that you cared, though, huh? You never even tried!!"_

_            "And what about the mirror?" Tonks yelled, "If you hadn't been so stubborn, you would have found the mirror and used it.  Then Sirius wouldn't be dead!!"_

_            "I didn't know!" cried Harry, "It was an honest mistake, all of it!"_

_            "A mistake that killed someone, you can't make those types of mistakes!" Lupin cried._

_            "Now, we'll have to kill you." Tonks said._

_            "No! No, please don't," Harry pleaded. "I didn't mean too, I didn't want him to die!"_

_            "To bad," snarled Fred, or was it George.  They both entered the scene.  "You should've thought about that last year._

_            Soon Lupin, Tonks, George, Fred, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, Mundungus, Mrs. Figg, and Dedalus Diggle were all pushing him back.  Then Hermione and Ron appeared._

_            "Hermione, Ron, you'll tell them I'm innocent, won't you?"_

_            "Sorry mate," said Ron, "you killed him."_

_            "As good as murdered him," Hermione added._

_            They all kept pushing Harry back until he was at the edge of a strange cliff.  He looked behind and below and saw there was a pit of snakes. Looking fearfully at the group he begged, "Please, I'm sorry."_

_            "Not as sorry as you should be," said Lupin as he pushed Harry.  Harry was falling, falling, falling…"_

Harry woke up with a start with beads of sweat running down his face.  It was just a dream.   A true dream, he realized.  He had killed Sirius; it was all his fault.  If he had continued Occlumency, if he had opened the mirror, Sirius would still be alive.  He buried his head in his pillow and began to cry.  He basically murdered Sirius, and Sirius would hate him forever.

            The rest of that day and over the next few days, Harry moped around in his room. He didn't eat and he hardly slept, completely forgetting about his homework.  All he could think of was how he had murdered Sirius.  It was all his fault.  

            Three days later, a knock sounded at his door.  He reluctantly got up and opened it to find Aunt Petunia standing there.

            "What have you been doing up here?"

            "N-nothing, Aunt Petunia, just thinking," Harry answered.

            "Well, you haven't eaten in days.  They're gonna think we're starving you, so you better eat."  She set down a bowl of macaroni and cheese on the floor by the door.  "Eat."

            She turned around and left.  Suddenly Harry's stomach growled and he realized that he was very hungry.  He scarfed down all of his dinner and was about to return to his bed in pity of himself when an owl soared through his window.  It was Pig, and tied to his leg was a letter from Ron.  Harry untied it, and gave Pig a treat.  Then, trembling, he opened the letter.

            _Dear Harry,_

_                        How've you been? Well, I guess that's a stupid question, how could you be, eh?  Dad says you went to Mrs. Figg's and were feeling better.  However, all of your guardians who have been watching over you say that you've been in your room hiding out for the past three days.  Is this true? Why?  They say they've heard you through your window talking to yourself mumbling 'it's all my fault'.  Harry, if you're feeling guilty, know this: IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT.  Dad says Dumbledore said you can come over in a week.  I look forward to seeing you.  Cheer up mate.  Things will get better, trust me.  _

_                                                                                                Ron_

            Harry folded the letter back up.  He didn't care what Ron said, it was his fault, everything that happens, happens because of someone, and obviously this was one of those times.  Harry sighed.  At least he would be leaving soon, and if it was the same as last summer, the Order would keep him occupied.  

            Of course, then again, Sirius wouldn't be there, which would just ruin everything.  He wouldn't be able to bear being anywhere Sirius had been.  Harry fell upon his bed and wept.

            The next few days, Harry began to creep out of his room a little.  Though he claimed that the letter made no difference, it had affected his subconscious, thus causing him less guilt.  However, there wasn't a second of the day when he wasn't thinking of Sirius, not one, except the day before he was supposed to leave, when he received a letter from Lupin.  

            _Dear Harry,_

_                        I know this probably isn't the best time to bring this up, considering you're suffering and all, however, having discussed this with Dumbledore and other members of the Order, we have decided that it would be best if you continued Occlumency. I know that you would rather not do this; I sure wouldn't want another class on top of me.  This is where the next part comes in… You are going to study this during the summer.  I will be your teacher, I happen to be very good at Occlumency.  If you have any strong objections, please tell us.  If not, we will begin the day after tomorrow.  Take care Harry.  See you tomorrow._

_                                                                        Remus_

            Harry couldn't believe his eyes.  More Occlumency? And in the summer? This could not be happening.  However a voice in the back of his mind told him that it would be for the best.  Harry sighed, folded the letter and went back to packing and thinking about Sirius.

            The next day arrived quickly.  Harry was completely packed and ready by the time Mr. Weasley arrived to pick him up at ten that morning.

            _Pop._

            "Hello Harry, how are you?" Mr. Weasley asked.

            Harry shrugged.

            "I see, well, not to worry, we'll be home soon and I'm sure that will cheer you right up."

            Home, that's what it was home.  Harry, for the first time in awhile, felt a little flutter of excitement in his chest.  He was going home. 

            "We've got the floo-network this time, not for long though, so hurry up now!" Mr. Weasley held out a bag of floo powder.

            Harry reached in, grabbed a handful and turned to the Dursleys, "Well then, so long."  And with that he turned, grabbed his trunk, lugged it over into the fireplace, threw the floo-powder down and yelled "Number 12 Grimmauld Place".  A second later, he was gone. (A.N. the Dursleys did not hear the address)

            Harry stumbled out of the fireplace to see all the Weasleys, excluding Percy, Lupin, Tonks and Moody waiting for him.

            "Harry!" Ron ran over to him and nearly toppled him, "How are ya, mate?"

            "Fine," Harry responded, "and you?"

            "Quite well!  It's so good to see you."

            "You too, where's Hermione?" Harry questioned, noticing Hermione wasn't around.

            "Oh, she's on a trip with her family in Rome.  I think they're also stopping in Bulgaria to visit Vicky." Ron said, "She'll be here around July 28th I believe."

            "So it'll be just us guys for a bit?"

            "Yup, and Ginny."  He lowered his head a bit, "when she's not out with Dean."

            "Oh shut up Ron," Ginny play shoved him as she reached up to give Harry a hug, "Welcome back Harry." Then she stepped back and said matter-a-factly, "Ron still doesn't approve of Dean, though he has admitted he's better than Michael." She smiled sweetly at Ron.

            "Oh come off it," Ron said.

            "You started it!" Ginny said.

            "No, I…" Harry heard Ron saying as he walked over to Mrs. Weasley.

            "Oh Harry dear, are you all right? Did they treat you well? Oh I missed you terribly," she fussed over him.  

            "Yeah, I'm fine, they treated me well." Harry responded.

            Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Moody all said hello and shook his hand when he walked by.  When he got to Tonks, she insisted on giving him a hug.  When Harry reached Lupin he looked up at him.

            "Oh Harry," Lupin said pulling Harry into a hug and then releasing him, "How are you?"

            Harry shrugged.

            "I understand completely.  If you ever want to talk about it, I'm right here." Lupin said.

            Harry felt as if he should apologize for Sirius' death, but no words came out.  Instead he smiled and nodded and walked away.

"Come on Harry!" Ron called.  "Let's take your stuff upstairs!"  So together Harry and Ron lugged his stuff up.

            A few minutes later, they reached the top and dropped his trunk.

            Ron wiped his brow then eyed Harry, "You all right?"

            Harry began to nod, then shook his head.  "It's my fault Ron, and you know it."

            Ron folded his arms.  "No Harry I don't believe I do.  What makes you think it's your fault?"

            "Well, I could've opened the mirror earlier…"

            "And do you think Sirius would have had it with him? I bet not."

            "Well, then I could've found Snape,"

            "Then I guess I killed him too, I could've thought of that,"

            "You didn't kill…"

            "Then you didn't either,"

            "Well, I could have studied Occlumency better and then I wouldn't have even had the dream."

            "Harry, you're fifteen, you're human, Occlumency is hard and exhausting, Lupin told us.  Also you're going to make mistakes.  The only person who's at fault is Bellatrix and she's already been locked up."

            "I want her dead," Harry said.

            "Do you really think anyone deserves death?  Death is not for us to decide, Harry,"

            Harry shrugged, "Who have you been talking to anyways?"

            "My mum, she always comes up with lots of things.  The point is you're not at fault.  Where'd you get that idea anyways? It certainly wasn't there before?"

            Now Harry felt stupid, "I had a dream… and everyone here was trying to kill me because I killed Sirius."

            "Now how could you have let that dream influence you?  Haven't you learned anything recently?  Don't listen to your dreams!! It was probably sent by Voldemort anyways, meant to weaken you or something."

            Harry bowed his head, "Yeah, I was pretty stupid huh?"

            Ron looked thoughtful for a moment, "Not stupid, you just act like a moron,"

            "Hey!" Harry shouted 

            "Just kidding!" Ron said laughing, "I would have done the same thing.  Now, I'm starving, wanna go eat?"

            And together they raced to the kitchen for lunch.

            Harry immediately could smell roast chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy and all sorts of good food.  "All this for lunch?" he asked Ron.

            Ron shrugged, "I guess it's a welcome back meal for you or something".  Sure enough, when they opened the door to the kitchen, there was a big sign that read 'Welcome back Harry!!"  Harry grinned and sat down by Lupin.

            "Well, you look happier than earlier," Lupin said.

            Harry shrugged, "Yeah, well, Ron talked some sense into me."

            "Ah yes, I see," Lupin nodded.

            Mr. Weasley cleared his throat and everyone looked at him, "I would just like to say, welcome back Harry, it's so good to have you here."

            Harry smiled, "Thank you,"

            "And now, let's eat! Get a move on it!" Mrs. Weasley said, "I didn't make all this food for it to sit here!!"

            Immediately everyone dug in.  Harry was immediately reminded of what it was like to eat good food, and not the garbage the Dursleys fed him.  He ate hungrily until he could eat no more.

            That afternoon, Mr. Weasley, Harry, Ron and Ginny took a trip to the Burrow where they had planned to play Quidditch.  Harry was worried about what broom he would use, but when he got there, he was surprised to see his Firebolt standing neatly by the door.  A note from Dumbledore was attached to the handle. 

            _Harry, I have retrieved your broom from the dungeons and sent it to the Weasleys.  I dare say you'll want to practice for Quidditch season!!_

The letter was followed by a comment from Mr. Weasley, "It appears your Quidditch ban has been erased, and Dumbledore is quite keen on seeing you play as seeker again, as is McGonagall."

            "I'm going to try out for chaser this year," Ginny stated, "Since some of the other chasers are leaving."

            "Good luck," Harry immediately responded.

            Ginny smiled, "Thanks, shall we play then?"

            Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Lupin and Tonks soon apparated around them with brooms and supplies.  Soon a rowdy game of Quidditch was underway.

            The teams consisted of Harry, Fred, Bill as keeper, Lupin and Ginny as chasers versus Charlie as seeker, George, Ron, and chasers Tonks and Mr. Weasley.  Both teams were short a chaser and a beater.

            The game was intense.  Both teams were pretty evenly matched.  The score was 150 to 100 (Ron's team) when Harry spotted the snitch; however, Charlie happened to see it at the same time.  Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch.  Harry and Charlie were neck to neck, when Harry swooped out of his dive triumphantly holding the snitch. 

            "Good job Harry," Charlie said, "They said you were good, but…of course I am out of practice," he added playfully.

            Harry grinned.  He hadn't felt this good in a long time. If only Sirius had been there, it would have been even a whole lot better.

            Harry didn't dwell on Sirius for long, however.  As soon as they returned to Number 12 Grimmauld place they immediately washed up and ate a dinner of leftovers that Mrs. Weasley had prepared.  The game had lasted four hours.

            That evening, they were all sitting around the fire discussing the most recent happenings in the wizarding world.  

            "So, what has happened at Azkaban with the dementor escapade?" Harry asked.

            "Thank goodness only 39 people escaped, though that is a lot, it's definitely not the majority of people," Mrs. Weasley answered.

            "Did Malfoy escape?" Harry questioned further.

            "No, but some of his good friends did, and it may be only a matter of time before they get him out of there probably." Lupin said despondently.

            "Well, they haven't yet, thank goodness," Harry sighed in relief.

            Just as Harry was about to ask what the Ministry or the Order was going to do about the escapes, five owls flew in, one each to Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny.

            Harry removed his letter and carefully opened it, it read:

            _Mr. Harry Potter:_

_                        This letter is to inform you that a trial will be held for Ms. Dolores Jane Umbridge on July 25th.  We are asking that you be in attendance in the case of needing a witness to her wrongdoings, please respond immediately.  A wizard of age may accompany you to the trial.  Use this letter as a portkey at precisely __9:03__ on the 25th of July.  Thank you._

_                                                                                    Sincerely,_

_                                                                                    Madame Bones_

            Harry looked up at the others with a grin on his face.  "Yes!" he shouted, "Finally we get to put this nutcase where she belongs!" Ginny, Ron, Fred and George were all cheering with him.  

            "Let me see that!" Mr. Weasley demanded.  Harry quickly handed the letter over to him and everyone else in the room crowded around him.

            "Holy cow!" cried Lupin, "They're charging her!"

            "What for?" asked Charlie.  Charlie had just arrived at the beginning of the summer for a visit, so he had no idea what was going on.  

            "Oh, for sending dementors to get Harry, for cruel and unusual punishment, holding us hostage, almost using Crucio on Harry, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera." Ron stated.

            Charlie's mouth dropped open, "Seriously?"

            Harry nodded, "Seriously,"

            "Whoa, I heard things were going downhill, but this? Wow," Charlie said

            Everyone grimly nodded.

            "You're definitely gonna get to testify against her Harry," Ron said, "This is great.  I can't wait to see her face."

            "Me neither," Harry said, "To bad Hermione won't be around, I bet she'd be asked to come too."

            "Yeah, she's the one who stopped the Crucio curse!!" Ginny added.

            They all sat back clearly absorbing the reality of it, when suddenly another owl flew in.

            "Hermes?" Ginny asked as the bird landed on her shoulder.

            It was a letter from Percy.

A.N.  I'd like to thank all my reviewers from last chapter.  I would list them all, but I'm too anxious to get this posted.  Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter!! Please please please review!!  Next one coming up soon!!

            __


	3. Umbridge's trial

A.N. Hello, hello, hello, chapter 3 is up!! Enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K. Rowling owns it all. All I own is a few characters.  
  
Thanks to my editor, Alicia!! You're awesome (and we're crazy!!) Thanks!  
  
Chapter 3: The Trial of Dolores Umbridge  
  
"Hermes?" Ginny asked trembling as she removed the letter.  
  
Dearest family,  
I have written to apologize for my behavior throughout this past year, I am very sorry for the way I have acted. I completely believe that You-know-who has come back and that Harry Potter was correct. Please forgive me. However, I must say that I am in full support of Dolores Umbridge and will be defending her at her trial. Please do not testify against her as she meant no harm. She had been placed under the Imperius curse by Lucius Malfoy, along with our dear Minister. So, it would please me if you would attend her trial and testify in her favor. Once again, I apologize for all the pain I have caused, and I fully support the tasks you have undertaken to defeat You-know-who. Love,  
Percy  
  
"I don't believe it," whispered Ginny, "I don't believe it, what a liar! Imperius curse, right, she wasn't under no Imperius curse."  
  
"You're right Ginny," Mr. Weasley backed her up, "You're absolutely right."  
  
"Trying to cover up for Fudge, huh?" Charlie stated, "Of course, all those decree's Umbridge devised were signed by Fudge, so therefore, he's soley responsible. Not to mention the fact that he placed her at Hogwarts, lying even more of the blame on her actions on him. If he was under Imperius, of course, it was the work of Voldemort, and therefore, no fault of his own. Plus, he wouldn't want to lose a good ministry official!"  
  
"He did apologize," Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
"What a way to show he's sorry," Ron muttered. "Lying out straight to us,"  
  
"We should still welcome him back, he's been gone so long!" Mrs. Weasley urged.  
  
"I'm not speaking to him, when he's lying like that. He still cares more about the Ministry than us!" Ron countered.  
  
"Me neither," Ginny said with disgust.  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked at her husband who shrugged, she sighed. "Children, go up to bed." Harry, Ron, and Ginny reluctantly stood up. The other children stayed seated.  
  
"Boys, please?" Mr. Weasley asked, looking at the remaining four Weasley children.  
  
"Okay," Fred stood up, "We've got work tomorrow anyway."  
  
"We'll leave too," Tonks said motioning to Moody and Lupin as well.  
  
Mrs. Weasley nodded, "Thank you."  
  
They all stood up and left. Harry and Ron were following the rest upstairs when Fred doubled back and whispered to Harry, "We're coming to your room, George and I, along with Ginny."  
  
Harry nodded, noticing George whispering to Ginny. Harry opened the bedroom door and stepped in. It was just as he remembered it, his room.  
  
George ushered the rest in and closed the door.  
  
"What a joke!" Ginny cried, clearly still very angry about the letter, "What. a. joke. I can't believe he'd write that! He knows perfectly well that that's not true and he expects us to welcome him back and believe him!"  
  
"Doesn't surprise me," said Ron seriously, "the way he's been acting."  
  
Harry shook his head, "Well, I'm still testifying against Umbridge, no matter what he says."  
  
"Me too," the four Weasleys responded simultaneously.  
  
The silence that followed was a bit uncomfortable. "So." Harry began trying to change the subject and break the silence, "Have you joined the Order?" He asked, nodding to Fred and George.  
  
"We've tried," Fred said, "But we're only partial members."  
  
"How is that?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, they tell us everything that's going on, and let us give ideas, but we don't get to do any of the dirty work you could say." George answered.  
  
"So you are let into the secret meetings then?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Most of them, once in awhile they won't let us in, but we have access to most meetings." Fred said.  
  
"It is pretty cool." George finished.  
  
"So you are pretty much members, but can't do anything to help." Harry stated, trying to comprehend their position.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Fred agreed.  
  
"Wicked," said Harry.  
  
"I can't wait until I can join," Ron sighed.  
  
"Same here," said Harry, "I'm so ready and I don't get why Dumbledore won't let me, with the Pro." He broke off. They didn't know about the Prophecy yet. He didn't even know if he would tell them. If so, it would only be Ron and Hermione, definitely not the rest.  
  
"The what?" Ron asked.  
  
"N-nothing," Harry concluded, "Nothing."  
  
They all looked at him suspiciously, but no one pressed on further.  
  
Ginny yawned, "I'm tired, g'night all, I'm going to bed."  
  
"G'night Ginny," Ron said off-handedly.  
  
"G'night," everyone else echoed.  
  
Ginny went to the door and opened it. "And no letters to Dean!" Ron shouted after her.  
  
Ginny stopped, turned around, and rolled her eyes, "I wasn't going too, but if I was, do you think I'd listen to you?"  
  
"Whatever," Ron mumbled. With that Ginny left the room and closed the door. Everyone remained silent until they heard her door shut from the floor above.  
  
"Right," George said, "Well, me and Fred better head out too, early morning tomorrow!"  
  
"Yup," continued George, "Business is booming and lines have been queuing up continuously, almost everyday!"  
  
"That's excellent," Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Sure is," said Fred, puffing his chest out, "We've made loads within the few months we've been out, especially in the summer, 'cus all the Hogwarts students are out and stocking up!"  
  
"And mum said we would get nowhere with this!" George guffawed.  
  
And with that, they both apparated out of the room.  
  
Ron looked at Harry, "Well, I suppose we should go to sleep soon too, I'm glad to see your doing better now."  
  
Harry nodded, "Yeah, thanks a lot mate. I really am feeling better. It is hard though, seeing all of Sirius' stuff."  
  
Ron nodded, "It must be hard, I mean, I even feel sad about it, and I wasn't nearly as close to him as you were." Ron said.  
  
Harry nodded, "Well, I suppose I'll get used to it, someday. Lupin's helping a lot too, as he was one of S-Sirius' best friends," He stuttered, feeling a lump in his throat again.  
  
Suddenly a knock came at the door.  
  
"Come in," Harry called.  
  
The door opened and Lupin walked in.  
  
"Harry, remember, we're going to start Occlumency tomorrow. How about 8 o'clock tomorrow night?" He asked.  
  
"All right then," Harry agreed.  
  
Lupin smiled, "Great, don't worry Harry, it will be a lot easier for you without Snape teaching it."  
  
A burning hate enveloped Harry once more, as it had numerous times before at the end of the last school year. There was no way Harry would forgive Snape. Everytime he heard the name, he was reminded again of how awful Snape was. How was he going to endure another 2 years of him?  
  
Harry shook his head, clearing his thoughts of Snape and smiled at Lupin, "I sure hope so."  
  
"Well, g'night then Harry,"  
  
"G'night," Harry responded. Lupin shut the door.  
  
Ron, clearly startled, looked at Harry, "More Occlumency?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Boy I feel sorry for you," Ron said sincerely. "By the way, did you get the homework list for next year?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry sighed, "Can you believe how much summer work we have?"  
  
Ron shook his head, "You're taking Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures and what else?"  
  
"Herbology and Potions," replied Harry wrinkling his nose.  
  
"Ooh, not cool," Ron said, "I'm taking the same, minus the Potions."  
  
Ron was going to go into the Ministry after school. He had high enough marks to be an Auror, but it hadn't been at the top of his list anyways.  
  
"Lucky you," He said to Ron.  
  
"Yeah," Ron sighed, changing into his pajama's. "Well, I'm tired, g'night."  
  
"G'night," Harry replied, quickly changing into his pajama's and putting out the lamp.  
  
Over the next few days, Harry was very busy. He worked on homework, talked to Ron, and began Occlumency. Of course there was always time to dwell on Sirius too, which Harry didn't exactly like doing. They had decided to leave Sirius' room as it was for that moment, of which Harry was extremely glad because it would have surely caused him to cry if they had emptied it. Occlumency began better than Harry expected. The first lesson he walked into the study to meet Lupin.  
  
"Hello Harry," Lupin had immediately greeted him.  
  
Harry smiled, "Hello."  
  
"Now, you already know the basics, correct?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Right then, we'll start slow, I'll give you some time to clear your mind, and empty yourself of emotion." Lupin directed.  
  
Harry nodded once more and began to try to empty his mind, which, to say the least, is not an easy task for anyone to do.  
  
"Legilimens," Lupin said.  
  
Suddenly Harry could remember his first day of Muggle school and Dudley already bullying him, his eighth birthday and opening a pair of moldy socks, meeting Ron for the first time, the dementors bearing down on him and Sirius and the others. Sirius. Sirius. "Sirius!" Harry called and then opened his eyes to find himself on the floor, tears rolling down his face.  
  
"Oh Harry, I'm so sorry," Lupin said coming over to comfort him, "I'm so sorry, do you want to stop for the night?"  
  
Harry shook his head vigorously, "No, I'm doing this for Sirius, it's important that I do, if I had been able to do it before he died, then he'd still be alive." He determinedly stood up determinedly and began preparing himself.  
  
Once again Lupin shouted Legilimens, once again Harry failed. After about ten tries, exhausted, Harry sat down in a chair frustrated. "It's no use, I'm never going to be able to do it."  
  
Lupin smiling down on him replied, "Of course you will Harry, by the end of the summer, you will master Occlumency. I know you can do it. Now, I do think that's enough for one night. You go to bed and remember to try to clear you mind of emotion before you fall asleep. We'll meet again in two days at 8 o'clock."  
  
And so they had continued to meet, a few times a week, week after week. Harry seemed to think he wasn't getting any better, but Lupin said he was improving every time. Harry just hoped he could get better at it by the end of the summer.  
  
One evening, after numerous tries, Harry flopped down and muttered, "I quit."  
  
"You don't really mean that, do you Harry?" Lupin whispered.  
  
"I sure as mean it as sure as I'm alive." Harry said, getting up to leave.  
  
"Harry, you will not leave this room until I say so," Lupin said, blocking the door.  
  
"You can't make me sit around in here and work my butt off, to learn some stupid magic! You weren't like this when you taught me the Patronus charm in my 3rd year! You said I didn't have to learn it if I didn't want too, isn't this the same kind of thing?" Harry challenged.  
  
The look on Lupin's face told Harry he was wrong as he shrunk back from Lupin, "Harry, that was then, this is now. You must learn Occlumency, it is vital for your survival and ours."  
  
"So, it's all about you, huh?" Harry asked angrily. "I'm doing this for your safety!"  
  
"Harry, that's not what I mean, and you know that perfectly well!" Lupin shouted. "Now, stop it! You will stay in here, until I say you can go."  
  
Harry sat down dejectedly. He knew Lupin was right, "I'm sorry," Harry mumbled.  
  
"Apology accepted. Now I do believe it is time to wrap up, clear your thought and emotions before going to bed. We'll meet in two days." Lupin said calmly.  
  
Harry sauntered out of the room and up to bed.  
  
Over the next few weeks, Harry began trying a lot harder. Lupin's talk seemed to have energized him.  
  
Then, the day came. It was the night before Umbridge's trial. When Lupin cast Legilimens, Harry was able to throw it off, for the most part, and continued to do so the rest of the lesson.  
  
"Good job!" Lupin congratulated him at the end of the night.  
  
"Does this mean I'm done with lessons?" Harry asked hopefully.  
  
"Oh, not yet," Lupin said, "You still have to perfect it, and we're going to try longer time periods. You have to be able to block people from your mind unconsciously."  
  
Harry groaned.  
  
"But hopefully, by the end of the summer you will have it perfected. Then you will only have to review once a month during the school year." Lupin assured him. "Now, why don't you head off to bed, you have a big day tomorrow."  
  
"Alright, g'night," Harry said.  
  
"G'night Harry," Lupin responded.  
  
Harry walked to the stairs and went up, passing by the bare spot on the wall where the portrait of Sirius' mother had once been. Over the past year, Sirius had managed to remove his mother's portrait, the Black family tapestry, and other random things that had refused to come off before. This meant that Kreacher had no one to listen too and remained mourning in the attic. He had received orders never to leave the house before Sirius had left and though Sirius was dead, he could not leave. This was all very well, for Kreacher did know many secrets of the Order, which he would have only been to happy to share with Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Harry reached the second floor landing and opened the door to his room.  
  
"How'd it go Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry smiled, "Great, I'm beginning to repel the spell."  
  
"Excellent," Ron smiled. "Ready for tomorrow?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Harry responded enthusiastically. "Can't wait to put that old bat where she belongs."  
  
"Me either," sighed Ron. They sat there for a moment reflecting on the idea of Umbridge getting sent to Azkaban. "Wonderful," Ron said staring dreamily at the ceiling, "Azkaban, just what she deserves!" Then he looked at Harry, "You better go shower, mum wants us all clean and lookin' good tomorrow. I'm going to go to sleep so I don't miss a thing tomorrow."  
  
"Good idea," Harry agreed. And quickly saying good-night to Ron, he left the room quickly, showered, got ready for bed and hopped in. Tomorrow was going to be a good day indeed.  
  
*~*  
  
The next day dawned bright and early. Harry and Ron were awoken by Mrs. Weasley's pounding on the door, "Time to get up boys! We have to be there in an hour!"  
  
Harry and Ron jumped out of bed and quickly dressed, shoving their robes into a bag. Ron combed his hair and Harry attempted to make his lie down, however, this was pointless as it never did. After quickly making their beds, they raced downstairs where toast and juice awaited them. Everyone else was already downstairs eating. They quickly ate and were ready five minutes later.  
  
"Everyone out, c'mon, we're going to be late! Put that back Fred," Mrs. Weasley shouted, pointing at the invisible, smelling whoopee cushion Fred had in his hand.  
  
"But mum!"  
  
"I said no, c'mon lets go!"  
  
"I was gonna slip this on Umbridge's seat," he whined, putting it in Mrs. Weasley's hand.  
  
"There's no need to act that way anymore," Mrs. Weasley said. "Let's go!"  
  
Finally everyone was out the door, leaving them a little over a half an hour to arrive. A ministry car was waiting outside for them.  
  
"I thought we were going to take the Underground!" exclaimed Ron.  
  
"There isn't enough time, we're lucky we could get a ministry car on such short notice. Hop in. We'll take the subway home. C'mon." An exasperated Mrs. Weasley said.  
  
Ron grudgingly got into the car and Harry followed. In fifteen minutes they arrived outside a run-down telephone booth. This was where Harry and the others had entered in order to save Sirius only a month before. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and tried to erase the fear that he felt. All nine of them squeezed into the telephone booth.  
  
"Molly Weasley, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, and Remus Lupin here for the trial of Dolores Umbridge," Mrs. Weasley said into the telephone.  
  
"Visitors please check in at the security desk when you enter. Have a good day!" A female voice said from the receiver. Nine badges popped out and were quickly passed around. Harry took his, it read:  
  
Harry Potter  
Trial Witness  
  
Harry quickly pinned it to his robes that he had just put on. A second later the floor began to move down underneath him, and slowly they descended. As light began to show, Harry's heart rate sped up, he half expected Death Eaters to be surrounding them when they reached the bottom. However, when he was able to see below, it was just as it had looked a year ago when he had been here for his trial. They all stepped out of the booth and slowly made their way to the security desk. Harry glanced around. The statue in the middle of the atrium had been repaired, yet, Harry could see the spot where he had stood while Dumbledore fought Voldemort. He could see where a shocked Fudge had stepped out admitting that it was true, Voldemort was back. He could picture the whole scene. Harry closed his eyes and tried to shake the vision out of his head.  
  
"Are you okay Harry?" Ginny asked him.  
  
Harry nodded, "Just thinking."  
  
"This is where you fought him, where Dumbledore fought him, isn't it?" Ginny asked.  
  
Harry nodded. Ginny grasped his hand and squeezed it. It was comforting having someone next to him, knowing what was going through his mind. Harry smiled at her. They reached the security desk and had their wands checked. Then they quickly headed to the lift.  
  
As they descended, Harry barely heard the voice declaring what floor they were on. They only thing going through his mind was the event that had happened last June. Then he heard the voice say, "Level nine, Department of Mysteries" The lift opened and a lady walked out. Harry glanced down the long hallway to the door at the end. Ron and Ginny were too. That's where it had happened, it seemed years ago, but that's where they had fought the Death Eaters. That's where, a few doors in, Sirius had fallen. Sirius, maybe he could still save him! He made to leave the lift, but Lupin had seen this coming and quickly restrained him.  
  
"Harry, stay here, you know full well you won't get in there and even if you did, you couldn't save him! He's gone." Lupin said calmly.  
  
Harry nodded stubbornly. It was a foolish thought, but still. Harry glanced longingly and loathingly down the hall once more before the lift doors shut, and the lift made its way once more towards the lower levels. They were now the only ones on the lift.  
  
They reached the bottom level, ran to the stairs, and descended to the courtroom. The trial would be taking place in Courtroom 6. There were still ten minutes to spare when they entered the courtroom where Madam Bones greeted them.  
  
"Welcome! Thank you for coming to witness at the trial. Your seats are across the courtroom in the first row." She pointed across the way to seats that were marked Reserved for Witnesses and their families, and already sitting there were Lee Jordan, Luna Lovegood, Neville, and. "Hermione!?" Harry called.  
  
Hermione looked up and smiled as Harry and Ron raced over to greet her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, "I thought you would still be on vacation."  
  
"Well, we got the letter inviting me to the trial, and mum and dad said I could go," she said, motioning up to her parents, who were sitting anxiously beside her.  
  
Harry sat down by her, and Ron followed. "So, how has your vacation been?" He asked.  
  
"Wonderful," Hermione responded, "I've been seeing amazing sights and even visited the wizarding world in Rome! It was so beautiful, the entrance was actually within ancient Rome. I found." she paused for a moment, then continued, stuttering, "I found interesting.artifacts." She finished quickly, as though she had changed what she was going to say at the last moment.  
  
"Really?" Harry asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yes, such as an old book," she answered haltering.  
  
"Of course," said Ron, "that sure is interesting." He rolled his yes. Hermione glared at him and then continued.  
  
"Of course I didn't have too much time to read it, as I was busy doing all our homework, can you believe how much we have?"  
  
"Way too much," Harry answered her complaint.  
  
Suddenly a loud voice sounded. "Order! Order!" It was Madam Bones. The room became silent. "This trial has been called to discuss the actions taken by Ms. Dolores Jane Umbridge over the past year in the Ministry of Magic and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Accusations have been made against Ms. Umbridge pertaining to her sending dementors upon Harry Potter last summer, cruel punishments at Hogwarts, attempted use of an unforgivable curse and other such dealings. We will first call upon witnesses to these crimes. On the opposing side, we have Remus Lupin as the prosecutor and on the defendants side we have Percy Weasley representing Ms. Umbridge. Mr. Lupin will you please come forward." Harry looked at Lupin shocked, he had no idea that Lupin was on the prosecuting side.  
  
Lupin stood up and walked to the front to state his claim. "Madam Bones, over the past year, having kept a close eye on Harry Potter, I have reason to believe that Ms. Umbridge has been using cruel and unusual punishments at Hogwarts, attempted to use an unforgivable curse on Mr. Potter, and has set dementors upon Mr. Potter last summer. It is my wish to bring forth charges against her. My first witness will be Harry Potter."  
  
Harry nervously stood up and walked forward to the witness's chair. "Mr. Potter," Lupin addressed him, "It is my understanding that over the course of the past year you were given detentions by Ms. Umbridge, is this correct?"  
  
"Yes," Harry said loudly.  
  
"And why, may I ask, were you given these detentions?" Lupin pressed on.  
  
This time, Harry found his voice and mumbled, "fortellingthetruthaboutVoldemort,"  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," Lupin said with a slight reassuring smile.  
  
Harry spoke up, "For telling the truth about Voldemort." The people in the room gasped and began to murmur to one another. They were clearly shocked that he had used Voldemort's name.  
  
"Order! Order!" Madam Bones commanded then nodded to Lupin, "You may continue."  
  
"Thank you," Lupin nodded to her. "Now, Harry, what was the punishment she gave you?"  
  
"I had to write lines."  
  
"And how were you to write these lines?"  
  
"I-I used a quill, and as I wrote, my skin would rip open to form the letters of what I was writing. Basically, I was using my blood." The room gasped once more.  
  
"Thank you Harry, you may take your seat," Lupin nodded to him. Harry got up and returned to his seat. "Next, I would like to call Lee Jordan." Lee stood up and made his way to the front of the room.  
  
"Lee, is it true that this same form of punishment was used on you?" Lupin asked.  
  
Lee nodded, "Yes sir, it is true."  
  
"Thank you, you may be seated." Lupin said, then he looked up to Madam Bones and the Jury. "You see, Ms. Umbridge has been subjecting students to cruel punishments."  
  
Madam Bones smiled, "Thank you, now, Percy Weasley, would you like to defend this argument?"  
  
Percy stood up, "Yes, Madam, I would. No where, does it say in the Law that one may not use these punishments in retribution for chronic misbehavior; therefore, there is no case against Ms. Umbridge in this matter." He sat down.  
  
"Actually, there is a rule prohibiting inhumane punishments, there's even a list." Lupin pointed out.  
  
"Yes, but it doesn't list this as one of them, however,"  
  
"Oh, c'mon, one should get the picture," Lupin argued.  
  
Percy shrugged, "Whatever you say, Lupin." Lupin glowered at him.  
  
Madam Bones looked at Lupin, "Anything else?"  
  
Lupin stood up, "No Madam."  
  
"No," Percy said.  
  
Madam Bones cleared her throat, "Next charge is the attempted use of an unforgivable curse, Mr. Lupin."  
  
Lupin stood up once more. "I would like to call up numerous witnesses at once this time, if you please." He asked Madam Bones, who nodded in approval.  
  
"Would Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom please take the stand."  
  
The six of them stood up and approached the stand. They remained standing as there weren't enough chairs. However, it was evident that a chair would probably have been good for Neville, as his legs were shaking madly. Once situated, Lupin began questioning.  
  
"It is my understanding that Ms. Umbridge attempted the Cruciatus curse on Harry Potter. Is this true Mister Potter?" Lupin asked, looking at Harry.  
  
"Yes sir," Harry said.  
  
"And is it true, that the rest of you witnessed this?" Lupin inquired further.  
  
"Yes," everyone else answered simultaneously.  
  
"And once again, is it true, that you stopped this action, Miss Granger?" Lupin asked Hermione.  
  
Hermione held her head up high confidently, but Harry could tell she was nervous because she was wringing her hands behind her back, "Yes sir, I told her a lie to stop her from performing the curse."  
  
"Thank you, you may be seated."  
  
They all walked nervously to their seats.  
  
"Mr. Weasley, your defense?" Madame Bones asked Percy.  
  
"Yes, I will not deny that Dolores Umbridge has admitted to this. However, it has been proved that she, along with our dear Minister, Cornelius Fudge, was under the Imperious Curse at the time. Therefore, given the circumstances, Dolores Umbridge is not responsible for any actions she may have taken during her time at Hogwarts."  
  
Madame Bones raised her eyebrows, "Really, do you have any proof that this was the case?"  
  
Percy smiled, "Of course, your honor, may I call forward my first witness, Draco Malfoy."  
  
For the first time, Harry noticed Draco Malfoy sitting on the far side of the courtroom. Malfoy stood up and walked to the bench.  
  
"Now, Mr. Malfoy, I understand that you knew Ms. Umbridge quite well." Percy stated.  
  
"Yes sir, that is true," Malfoy responded smuggly.  
  
"Now tell me, were there ever times when Ms. Umbridge would behave strangely, or shout out random phrases as if she was struggling to say them?"  
  
"Oh yes, once when I was in her office, helping her, she began to act quite abnormally and appeared to be trying to say something, though I could never tell what the words were. Then she would resume to her task like normal, or to what I thought was normal. Alas, I had no idea that she was under the curse. If I had, I would have immediately alerted authorities," Malfoy finished off quickly, smiling with satisfaction.  
  
"As you know, Madame Bones, people who have been placed under the Imperius curse go into phases when they act normal. These are the times when they are fighting the curse, or trying too. If you ask me, this story sounds very much like Dolores Umbridge was under the Imperius curse."  
  
Madame Bones spoke, "Is that all?"  
  
"Yes, your honor,"  
  
"Mr. Lupin, would you like to add anything or question the witness?"  
  
"Yes, your honor, both. First, I would like to say that Draco Malfoy's father is a proved Death Eater, how do we know that his son is a reliable source?" Lupin asked.  
  
"How do we know that he's not?" Percy questioned back.  
  
"I object your honor," Lupin shouted.  
  
"Objection overruled, Mr. Weasley's defense is perfectly reasonable." Madame Bones declared.  
  
"Well, it is evident that Mr. Malfoy worked closely with Ms. Umbridge; therefore, he very well could be lying on her behalf."  
  
"But I'm not!" Malfoy said aggressively.  
  
"It is not you time to speak Mr. Malfoy," Madame Bones reprimanded. Malfoy scowled.  
  
Lupin looked towards Madame Bones, "I am finished questioning Mr. Malfoy, may I call up my next witness?"  
  
Madame Bones nodded curtly, "Yes."  
  
"Minerva McGonagall,"  
  
Harry looked around and saw McGonagall stand up, a few rows above him. She made her way down the stairs and to the witness chair.  
  
"Ms. McGonagall," Lupin began, "Is it true that you worked closely with Ms. Umbridge?"  
"For the most part, yes," McGonagall said.  
  
"Did it seem to you that she was under the Imperius curse?"  
  
"No, it did not, it was clear that she was acting upon her own volition. There were never times when she would act out of the ordinary, and she was very consistent in her actions and behavior."  
  
"Thank you," Lupin finished. McGonagall stood up and walked briskly to her seat.  
  
"So you see your honor, we have a well-respected Professor verses a student who is the son of a Death Eater. Which one do you believe?"  
  
"Very well, anything else?" Madame Bones asked.  
  
No one moved.  
  
"Right then, the third charge against Dolores Umbridge is setting Dementors upon Harry Potter last summer. Mr. Lupin.  
  
"Last summer, I was alerted quite suddenly that Harry was in trouble for using the Patronus Charm and was being brought in for a trial. Now, having taught Harry the Patronus myself, and knowing him quite well, I knew he would not have used the charm for any other purpose but self-defense. In the end he was proven innocent. At the time that Ms. Umbridge attempted the Cruciatus curse on Harry, she informed him that she set the Dementors upon him. I would like to call Mr. Potter, if you don't mind." Lupin stated.  
  
Harry once again stood up and walked to the witness seat and sat down.  
  
"Harry, is it true that Ms. Dolores Umbridge informed you that she ordered Dementors to attack you last summer?"  
  
"Yes," Harry responded.  
  
"What was her reasoning behind this?"  
  
"She said that the Ministry was looking for a charge to bring against me, but was doing nothing about it; therefore, she took things into her own hands and set the Dementors on me. Her plan almost worked." Harry answered.  
  
"Interesting. So, she actually said this to you?"  
  
"Yes," Harry said.  
  
"Very well, please return to you seat. Ron Weasley, can you confirm that she said this for us?" Lupin asked.  
  
"Yes, I can," Ron said from his seat.  
  
"Thank you." Lupin said turning towards Madame Bones, "That is all."  
  
"Your defense, Mr. Weasley," Madame Bones said.  
  
"My defense is the same as last time, Ms. Umbridge was under the Imperius curse at the time she set the Dementors on Harry Potter. Therefore, it is clear that Ms. Umbridge is not at fault." Percy sat down.  
  
Lupin stood up, "Your honor, may I remind you and the jury that when one is under Imperius, they cannot act and look normal. They look dazed and frightened at times. As you have heard, that has not been the case for Ms. Umbridge, meaning that she is guilty. She used cruel punishments on students, send Dementors upon Harry Potter and attempted to use the Cruciatus curse on Harry Potter." Lupin now sat down.  
  
"Is that all?" Madame Bones said, looking back and forth between the two.  
  
"Yes," They said simultaneously.  
  
"Bring out Ms. Umbridge please," Madame Bones commanded.  
  
Two heavy set men brought out Umbridge. She was struggling, but sat still when she was in the seat with the chains; they did not bind her. For a moment, Harry wondered why dementors had not brought her out, then he remembered that they had all joined Voldemort's forces.  
  
"Ms. Umbridge, do you have anything to say for yourself?" Madame Bones pursued.  
  
"Only this, in the past harsher punishments were used..."  
  
"Yes, but they are now outlawed," Lupin said.  
  
"Mr. Lupin, this is not your time to talk," Madame Bones reprimanded.  
  
"Sorry," Lupin apologized.  
  
"As I was saying," Umbridge continued. "I caused no lasting harm. Also, I did not perform the Cruciatus curse, and if I had so, I was under the Imperius curse. The same reasoning applies to me having ordering dementors to attack Mr. Potter last summer."  
  
"Is that all?" Madame Bones asked.  
  
"Yes," Umbridge said.  
  
"Very well then, we will break for ten minutes and return with the verdict," Madame Bones said.  
  
The hall immediately broke out in discussion while Madame Bones and the jury left to discuss the trial. Harry watched the door anxiously and didn't talk much as he waited. This trial had been very different then all the one's he had seen in Dumbledore's Pensieve. Perhaps he hadn't seen the part with all the witnesses. Suddenly, the door banged open and the jury and Madame Bone's walked in. Talking ceased immediately.  
  
"The first sentence the jury will vote on is one year in prison for inhumane punishments, all in favor raise his or her hand." Madame Bones said.  
  
Three-fourths of the jury raised their hands.  
  
"The second sentence is five years for ordering Dementors on Harry Potter."  
  
"Five years?" Ron asked, "I think she should get twenty!"  
  
"All in favor raise his or her hand," Madame Bones said.  
  
Once again, three-fourths of the jury raised their hands.  
  
"Then it is hereby declared that today, the 25th of July, Dolores Jane Umbridge will be sentenced to 1 year in Azkaban for inhumane punishments and 5 years in Azkaban for setting Dementors upon Harry Potter.  
  
Harry looked over at Ron, "Well, it's not great, but it's something."  
  
Ron smiled, "I guess so, now let's get out of here, I'm hungry! Mom, can we get some Muggle food?"  
  
"Definitely not, completely unhealthy, it'll clog your arteries!" Mrs Weasley said disgusted.  
  
"Mooom!!" Ron moaned.  
  
"No! Now let's go, if you want to eat lunch at all!"  
  
Ron sighed then shrugged at Harry, "It was worth a try."  
  
Harry nodded then turned to Hermione, "Are you coming?"  
  
"No, I'm going home for a few days now, my grandparents are visiting tomorrow. But I'll see you guys really soon!" She gave Harry and Ron both hugs and they said good-bye before hurrying to catch up with the rest of the group. As they dashed towards the door, Harry caught Umbridge's eye. She scowled at Harry, making him grin, as he hurried by her.  
  
In no time, they were up the lift and outside of the Ministry. Mr. Weasley was taking the day off, so he was with them.  
  
"Now, to the Underground," Mrs. Weasley said, "Where is it?"  
  
"This way Molly, this way," Mr. Weasley replied, taking a left. Everyone hurried after him. They had walked a block or two and were nearing the Underground when Harry suddenly felt a cold sensation inside of him.  
  
Suddenly, Harry noticed a large crowd in the street. "He's passed out!" someone shouted. "She's gone delusional!" someone else cried. Harry heard screaming. He ran toward the crowd.  
  
"Harry, no!" Lupin shouted. "But Harry hardly heard him, he just ran toward the crowd. It was getting colder, the screaming louder. He couldn't think, and then everything went black.  
  
A.N. Oooh, another cliffy!! Bet you can't guess what happens! Sorry this chapter took so long! (But it is long!) I hoped you liked it. Look for the next one hopefully soon! Please Review!!  
  
hArRy-PoTtEr-FaNaTiC: Here it is!! Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Devinpotter-georgeweasley: Here it is! Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Anaxandra: Oh yes, I had to do a trial, Umbridge was horrid. Does Sirius come back? Hmm.you'll have to wait and find out!! Sorry!  
  
Bookworm2000: Thank you for the lovely compliment on my story!  
  
Phoenixangel: I hope you liked the trial. It was hard to write.  
  
Lishka: Haha, thanks for editing!  
  
Mella deranged: Yeah, I don't like a brooding Harry, so I'm trying to make it realistic, but not depressing.  
  
Lishel Fracrium: Thanks!!  
  
I only answered to those who reviewed for the 2nd chapter, sorry 1st chapter reviewers, thanks for yours too!! 


	4. Ancient Secrets

A.N. Chapter four is up!! Sorry it took so long. It's gonna be at least a month in between chapters, because I'm really busy with school and stuff. But I hope you enjoy it! I personally like this chapter a lot. READ and REVIEW!!!  
  
I'd like to thank Alicia, my editor!  
  
I own nothing, except part of the plot, and maybe a few characters. They all belong to J.K. Rowling!  
  
Chapter 4: Ancient Secrets  
  
Harry awoke to see Ron and Ginny kneeling beside him, looking at him levelly. He was lying on a hard and bumpy bench.  
  
"Are you alright?" Ginny asked, having noticed him awake.  
  
"I, I think so," Harry said shakily.  
  
"Here, eat this," Ron said giving him a large chunk of chocolate.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked. Ron and Ginny glanced at each other.  
  
"There was an attack, though You-know-who..."  
  
"Voldemort," Harry cut-in.  
  
"Yeah him, well, he decided to use dementors rather than Death Eaters," Ron said.  
  
"You saw the large crowd and went towards it, against Lupin's warning and then fainted." Ginny said.  
  
"It was mad," Ron continued," There were at least five dementors."  
  
"But why was there such a large crowd? Muggles can't see Dementors." Harry asked confused.  
  
"Well, no, but they attacked a group of muggles, who fell to the ground, which caused other people to come over and see what was going on."  
  
"I see," Harry said.  
  
"There were people lying everywhere. Ron and I carried you to this bench while Mum, Dad, Lupin, Fred, George and everyone else fought off the dementors with the Patronus Charm. Me and Ron even had to use it once when a Dementor started coming after us. It's a good thing you taught it to us last year."  
  
"It took the both of us to fight it off though," Ron interrupted, "As we didn't have very strong Patronus's."  
  
"So, did they get ride of them all?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ron responded, "Hopefully they won't go attack anyone else, but..."  
  
"But what?" Harry asked.  
  
"We didn't get there soon enough."  
  
"What d'ya mean?" Harry asked, although he already knew the answer.  
  
"People, people were...kissed." Ron answered, his voice quivering.  
  
Harry's heart plummeted. "How many?"  
  
"Three, a family of three, a mum and dad and a little girl,"  
  
Ginny, who had been trying to hold back tears began crying, a little at first and then harder. Harry felt like crying, his eye's burned with tears. Innocent lives, innocent souls, wrenched from their bodies, the people were worse than dead, it wasn't fair. Harry vowed then and there that he would stop this madness, even if he died doing it.  
They sat in silence for awhile reflecting on the tragic events of the afternoon. "The obliviators are here now, along with people from St. Mungo's. They're probably almost done with the muggles. The family is being taken to St. Mungo's, they can't very well be left to wander around the Muggle world in that state. Everyone else is helping them out." Ron said, "I think we're going to take a port-key home then, rather than the Underground."  
  
Harry nodded, he couldn't speak. They sat there in silence until the other five showed up. They all went behind an abandoned building, held on to the port-key Mr. Weasley had brought, a gum wrapper, and a minute later arrived at Grimmauld Place. As soon as they arrived, they all went to the living room and sat down, except for Mrs. Weasley, who went to the kitchen sniffling.  
  
"I can't believe it; I just can't believe it, Dementor's in London," Lupin muttered.  
  
"It's unheard of, there are dark times ahead, dark times," Charlie said.  
  
"That's for sure," added Bill.  
  
"What I don't get," Harry said, "Is why I fainted, I haven't done that in awhile."  
  
"That's simple Harry," Lupin replied, "You were just caught off guard."  
  
"I guess that makes sense," Harry muttered. They all sat in a long silence, reflecting on the horrible events of the day. A short while later Mrs. Weasley brought in some warm soup, small sandwiches and tea for everyone to eat. No one was really hungry, but they forced themselves to eat anyways.  
  
Mrs. Weasley drew a large breath, "Tonks and Moody just popped in. They said they'd heard about it all. They both had to get back to work though for a meeting at the ministry. They should be home for dinner."  
  
Everyone nodded chewing their food thoughtfully. Suddenly Harry thought of something. "Isn't it kind of odd that this attack occurred right by the Ministry? Do you think the Dementors were sent there in hopes of Ministry personnel being kissed?"  
  
"That's a good point," Mr. Weasley said, "that's a very good point. Luckily we got them away before that happened."  
  
"But they still got people," Ron said.  
  
"Yes, they did. An awful thing, something definitely worth mourning over; but something to remind us what dark days these are and who and what we're dealing with. We can defeat him, but it will be tough."  
  
'We can defeat him,' Harry thought, 'I have to defeat him, only I can defeat him'. Harry looked around at the others. Not one of them knew of the prophecy. Harry decided that when Hermione arrived, he would tell her and Ron about it because he couldn't keep it to himself any longer.  
  
The next two days were spent preparing for Hermione's arrival. She would be arriving around eleven in two days; her parents would be staying the night as well.  
  
"What's up mate?" Ron asked as they dusted and swept the guest room Hermione's parents would use. He had noticed Harry looking a bit off that day; he looked distracted and not as lively as he had been all summer.  
  
"I can't tell you...yet," Harry replied.  
  
"When Hermione gets here?" He questioned.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Right."  
  
By three o'clock the next afternoon, the room was dusted, swept, washed down, and new sheets were put on the bed. Ginny had cleaned up her room that she would be sharing with Hermione, and everyone else had tidied up the rest of the house. Everyone was exhausted by that time, and Harry, Ron, and Ginny took to a game of exploding snap. Fred and George were working late until 8 o'clock because they were taking tomorrow off for Hermione's arrival.  
  
"Will you tell us about it tomorrow?" Ron whispered as they set up a new game.  
  
"Yeah," Harry whispered.  
  
Ginny looked up at them curiously "What's going on?" she asked. "I know something's up. Harry hasn't looked normal since the dementor incident, Ron keeps eyeing you all the time, and now you guys are whispering to one another. I'm not stupid you know, I know something's up."  
  
"Er...well...it's just something..." Harry stuttered, "Ron doesn't even know what it is yet..."  
  
"Ah, a secret," Ginny comprehended.  
  
"No! I mean of course not," Harry replied, trying to appear innocent.  
  
"That's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Ginny said, looking somewhat hurt.  
  
"No! I will, I promise, but not until tomorrow, after Hermione arrives." Harry said.  
  
"Are you sure you want to tell me?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure," Harry responded smiling.  
  
Ginny returned the smile, "Alright, I'll wait until tomorrow then."  
  
That night, they settled down to a mediocre dinner. There was enough food to fill them up, but it wasn't any kind of feast, that was for the next day. After dinner, everyone trudged upstairs and went to bed.  
  
The next morning, Harry awoke when Ron jumped onto his bed. "Ron!" he groaned, "its too early!!"  
  
"Get up mate! Hermione will be here in an hour!" Ron cried. That got Harry out of bed.  
  
"Really? It's that late?"  
  
"Yep, you lazy bum!" Ron teased.  
  
Harry threw a pillow at him, "Oh shut up!" he laughed.  
  
Harry jumped out of bed, threw on jeans and a t-shirt, and raced downstairs where a breakfast of eggs and bacon were waiting for them. He scarfed it down and helped clean up the kitchen.  
  
"How are they getting here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Driving. Hermione knows how to get in here, so they're going to park in a parking garage nearby and walk here. Remus is going to meet them and help carry their stuff," Mrs. Weasley said. "Why don't you boys clean up your room, and then meet down here to wait. They should be arriving quite soon."  
  
Harry and Ron eagerly nodded and then anxiously ran upstairs to clean up their room.  
  
"I'm so excited," Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Me too," Ron nodded, "especially because when she gets here, you can tell us what's been on your mind."  
  
They had just finished cleaning up, when they heard a knock on the front door. They glanced at one another and raced downstairs.  
  
Hermione had just come in the door when Harry and Ron attacked her, toppling her over.  
  
"Hey guys! I just saw you, what, two days ago?" Hermione said, standing up and brushing her skirt off.  
  
"Yeah, but we hardly actually saw you!" Ron said.  
  
"More like said hi and sat by you," Harry put in.  
  
"Well I'm glad to see you guys too," Hermione smiled.  
  
"Hermione!" a voice cried from the stairway.  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione responded, embracing Ginny in a hug. "It's wonderful to see you! I didn't get to talk to you at all at the trial!"  
  
"I know!" Ginny responded.  
  
"Ready for fifth year?"  
  
Ginny sighed and rolled her eyes, causing the whole room to laugh.  
  
Harry noticed that Mr. Weasley was talking excitedly to Hermione's father, while Mrs. Weasley was chatting with her mother.  
  
"Come, let's put your things in my room," Ginny told Hermione, who agreed. Together they lifted her heavy truck and carried it to Ginny's room. Somehow Harry thought that a spell had been put on it by Lupin to make it lighter, because they weren't struggling with it at all.  
  
Harry and Ron followed everyone else into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was preparing a small lunch to be ready in an hour.  
  
"It's so nice to see you again," Mrs. Weasley said kindly to Hermione's mother, "it's been so long since we've last met."  
  
"Yes, I agree," Mrs. Granger replied nervously glancing about her as if something would explode.  
  
"Never been in a wizard house before, have you?" Mrs. Weasley laughed in a friendly way.  
  
"N-no, can't say I have!" Mrs. Granger replied chuckling.  
  
Meanwhile, Mr. Granger was talking to Mr. Weasley on the other side of the room. While Mr. Weasley was fascinated by the muggle world, Mr. Granger was fascinated by the wizarding world and each were asking one another questions in turn.  
  
"So, Hermione tells me that one can fly on brooms and that pictures move in the wizarding world? Is this true?"  
  
Mr. Weasley answered seriously, pulling out his wallet and opening it up, "This here is a picture of my family, we were in the newspaper a few years ago," he said, showing Mr. Granger the newspaper clipping Harry had once received from Ron three years ago. "Ron has a broom upstairs, maybe later he can show you how it works!" Mr. Weasley said excitedly. "So what exactly is a calcubater?"  
  
Harry smiled to himself. It was so interesting to see muggles and wizards interact in a friendly manner.  
  
The room was interrupted as Hermione and Ginny burst into the room giggling.  
  
"What's so funny girls?" Mrs. Weasley questioned. Hermione and Ginny's cheeks reddened.  
  
"Er- nothing mum, nothing." Ginny replied.  
  
"I'm sure. Now why don't you, Ron, and Harry help me and your father give the Grangers here a tour of the house!"  
  
"Okay," Ginny replied. They showed them the whole house from the kitchen, to the drawing room, to the bedrooms and to the attic. By the time they finished, lunch was ready, and they all sat down to a nice meal of potato soup and sandwiches.  
  
"Sorry lunch is so small, but we have a great dinner planned for tonight," Mrs. Weasley apologized.  
  
"Oh, that's quite alright," Mrs. Granger assured her, "We had a big breakfast anyway." Mrs. Weasley smiled.  
  
After lunch was finished, a unanimous vote was made to play Quidditch. Therefore, everyone headed to the fireplace to floo to the Burrow. Mr. and Mrs. Granger stood nervously, watching as Fred and George disappeared into the fireplace.  
  
"Of course," Hermione said, "Mum and Dad have never traveled by floo! They can can't they?"  
  
"Of course they can," said Mr. Weasley, but he didn't look to sure of himself. "Just take a pinch of floo powder, say where you want to go, in this case the Burrow, throw the powder down and away you go!"  
  
"I'll try it," Mr. Granger said, looking interested at the idea of being involved in some type of magic. He cautiously went up to the fireplace, stepped in, took a pinch of floo powder, and shouted "the Burrow!" throwing the floo powder down and away he went.  
  
This gave Mrs. Granger such a scare that she went right after him just to make sure he was alright. Everyone else quickly followed.  
  
It turned out that the Grangers had arrived just fine and were quite eager to see more magic. So everyone trooped outside and went to the Quidditch pitch where everyone began flying around.  
  
"Could I have a go?" Mr. Granger asked like an eager child.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure it will work," Mr. Weasley said, "but I suppose you could try." He handed Mr. Granger his broom.  
  
Mr. Granger eagerly took it and hopped on. "Now what do I do?"  
  
"Just kick off the ground."  
  
Mr. Granger kicked off but immediately fell, "I guess you have to be magical," He said dejectedly.  
  
Suddenly, Harry got an idea. "Mr. Granger, come get on my broom, maybe if I fly with you it will work!" Mr. Granger's face lightened up.  
  
"Oh do be careful!" Mrs. Granger yelled in the background.  
  
"I will!" Mr. Granger told her, climbing on the broom.  
  
"Now, hold on tight," Harry commanded. Mr. Granger obeyed, and Harry kicked off and up they went. It was a bit difficult to control the broom, but Harry managed, and Mr. Granger was delighted. When Harry finally landed, he was bursting with excitement.  
  
"Ready to play some Quidditch?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry grinned, "You bet." They played a very long time. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were delighted to watch, even though Hermione wasn't the best on a broom. Later, as they were walking back toward the house, Harry spoke to Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Are you sure we weren't breaking the International Law of Secrecy?"  
  
"Of course not! Their daughter is a witch after all."  
  
"Well, how come they accused me of breaking it when I used magic in front of Dudley last year? He already knows about magic."  
  
"Remember Harry, they were out to get you last year. They have would used anything against you."  
  
Harry nodded, "That's true."  
  
"Hey Dad! Can we get some ice cream at Diagon Alley?" Ginny asked anxiously.  
  
"How about after dinner?" Mr. Weasley said.  
  
Ginny grinned, "All right!"  
  
While they were all playing Quidditch Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger went back to Grimmauld Place and made supper so that it was ready when they got home. Harry walked into a kitchen full of delicious scents that made his mouth water. They all sat down for a quite delightful dinner.  
  
After dinner everyone headed to the fireplace to floo to Diagon Alley.  
  
"I must admit, as much as I'm enjoying all this magic, this isn't my favorite way to travel," Mr. Granger said walking into the fireplace.  
  
Harry smiled, "That's alright, it took me awhile to get used to, too."  
  
Soon they were all in Diagon Alley and at Fluorescents eating ice cream. They were all quite full, so small cones suited them fine.  
  
As they were all reclining in their seats eating ice cream, Harry spotted a face he did not want to see. He quickly sunk down in his seat, as though trying to hide himself.  
  
"Malfoy," he growled quietly, glaring at him.  
  
"Well that's a pretty face Potter!" Malfoy said as he approached them.  
  
"Sod off Malfoy," Harry replied viciously.  
  
"No, I think I'll sit here." He said.  
  
"Malfoy go away," Hermione said, smirking.  
  
"Oh sorry mudblood, am I disturbing your peace, or do you not want you dirty muggle parents to see me by you?!"  
  
Ron started, but Harry grabbed him, "Don't rise to him, he's not worth it," Harry whispered.  
  
"Scared to fight Potter?" Malfoy challenged, "Snape's not here now, I can take you down."  
  
"I won't sink as low as to fight you Malfoy, I've fought your father, and I'm not about to fight you too."  
  
This angered Malfoy, who retorted, "Don't you dare mention my father. He's a great wizard, it's because of filth like you that he's in Azkaban.of course, he won't be there long."  
  
"What do you mean?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Oh, don't you know? Some people recently escaped, they're working on a way to get him out too, since the dementors aren't there anymore. My father's a very loyal man to his master." At the word master, his voice lowered as though to emphasize the fear in the name.  
  
"Your father will never get out," said Harry glaring, "and he's not in Azkaban because of "filth" like us. He's in there because he's a dirty, rotten, filthy, bloody Death Eater."  
  
Malfoy stood up smirking, "so what if he is? What are you gonna do about it?"  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes, "plenty," he growled.  
  
Malfoy jumped at Harry, but Harry was ready and pinned him to the ground. "You better watch it Malfoy, or you'll end up the same way as your father. Now get out of here!"  
  
Malfoy stood up, "You know," He whispered with a smirk of hatred on his face, "my father taught me some useful curses before he left."  
  
"You don't scare me Malfoy, and you never will. You can't use magic outside of school and you know it, not to mention, it would be unforgivable."  
  
Malfoy sneered and tucked his wand back in his robe. "You watch it, Potter, He'll get you, and all your filthy friends." Smirking, he whipped around and walked away.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione just stood there for a minute breathing deeply when Mr. Weasley came rushing up.  
  
"What just happened?" He asked worriedly, "We were getting some water and when I turned around I saw Malfoy physically attacking Harry. I couldn't get here fast enough, are you all okay?"  
  
Harry nodded, "We're all fine, that rotten Malfoy was just trying to pick a fight I suppose."  
  
Mr. Weasley nodded, "Well I'm glad you're all fine." His face became stern, "You stay away from that Malfoy boy. I have a feeling that if he gets angry enough he'll attack you, even in the danger of expulsion. Either that or make your lives miserable."  
  
"He's already tried that," Ron said.  
  
Mr. Weasley looked at him, "Just stay away." He turned to Hermione, "Your parents were worried sick when they saw you. They tried to come over, before I stopped them, I didn't want muggles getting in the middle of a wizard fight. Let's go see them."  
  
Hermione nodded, still upset.  
  
"Are you okay?" Mr. Weasley asked.  
  
"I guess. He said my parents were dirty muggles, and I know it's not true, but."  
  
"Don't listen to a word he says Hermione," Ron interrupted, "He's rotten to the core."  
  
Hermione nodded, then smiled, "alright."  
  
They all went to meet the others. Hermione's parents were so relieved that she was fine and were embracing her. They all decided it was time to go back to Grimmauld Place, so they went to the fireplace and used floo-powder to get home.  
  
Once home, everyone went into the Drawing Room to relax. Harry, Ron, Fred, and George got involved in a muggle card game that Lee Jordan had taught the twins, while the others discussed the day's events.  
  
"That game you all played today was absolutely delightful," Mr. Granger commented, clearly trying to forget the Diagon Alley incident. "Harry and your twins were zooming on those brooms, and everyone else looked great too. If Hermione ever decides to try out for the team, and makes it, we might have to come!"  
  
Mr. Weasley looked at him, "Er, I don't think that would work very well. There are too many anti-muggle spells at public wizarding places."  
  
He looked a bit upset, but Hermione quickly covered up, "Don't worry dad, I don't think I'll ever be on the team...seriously." Mr. Granger gave a weak smile and was soon involved once again in lively conversation.  
  
Shortly after, Harry noticed Hermione and Ginny sneak off upstairs.  
  
Ron noticed them too and looked over at Harry, "Wanna follow them?"  
  
"Sure," Harry said and began climbing the stairs. They had just reached the second level when Hermione and Ginny met up with them once more.  
  
"So, Harry, Ginny says you have something to tell us all," Hermione said mischievously.  
  
"Shh!" Harry warned, glancing around, hoping no one had heard her, "In here!" He whispered pointing inside he and Ron's room. He noticed Hermione and Ginny sharing a confused look, while Ron stared at him curiously. He hurriedly shut the door behind them.  
  
"So what is it mate?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry took a deep breath. How was he going to say this? "Okay, this is weird to explain, but."  
  
"Go on!" Ron urged him.  
  
"Remember that night,"  
  
"At the ministry when Sir." Ginny began to question.  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione chastised. "Sorry Harry, please continue,"  
  
"Yes, the night when Sirius di.fell through the veil," Harry said, "Well remember the prophecy in the glass ball?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Remember how it broke and no one knows what it said?"  
  
Everyone nodded once more.  
  
"Well, I do."  
  
Hermione gasped, "But Harry. how?"  
  
"The person who first heard the prophecy was Dumbledore, he.he told me what it said."  
  
"And. What does it say?" Ron persisted.  
  
"Ron, it's up to Harry to decide if he wants to tell us," Hermione said, but she looked anxiously at Harry.  
  
"Well, I can't remember exactly what it said, and at the time it wasn't sure that it was me, but, it said something about how the person who could destroy Voldemort was someone whose parents had escaped him three times, was born at the end of the seventh month and has been marked by Voldemort as an equal. There was more to it, but. The prophecy came about before my birth, or before that, night."  
  
"So, how did they know it was you? How did Voldemort know it was you? There could have been lots of people like that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"That's what I asked Dumbledore," Harry said. "He said the Death Eater who heard the prophecy, didn't hear the whole thing, and they didn't know the person would be marked by Voldemort. Voldemort took it upon himself to kill the one he thought most of a danger to himself, me. There was one other person it could have been. I asked Dumbledore if Voldemort could have chosen wrong, but Dumbledore said it had to be me."  
  
The three others sat there staring at Harry awkwardly.  
  
"Who was the other person it could have been?" Ginny asked.  
  
Harry shook his head, "I'll tell him one day soon, but if he decides to tell you, that's his choice. There's one more thing too, the prophecy says that one cannot live while the other one survives, which means I have to kill him, or.  
  
Though he didn't say it, everyone understood that either Harry had to kill him, or he would have to be the one killed.  
  
"Aren't you, scared, Harry?" Ginny asked.  
  
"No," Harry lied, "I'll defeat him, good has always triumphed, hasn't it?"  
  
"Oh Harry!" Hermione cried, "Why does it have to be you? Why do you have to endure this torture?"  
  
"I don't know Hermione, I don't know." Harry didn't know how long they sat there before she pulled away, wiping tears from her face. Ginny and Ron gave him a comforting hug too.  
  
"You know we'll always be here for you know matter what you have to face, don't you?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Good. Now, I have something to share with you, something I learned while on holiday this summer. Something valuable, something that might, that might, well, you'll see." Hermione said. She pulled out a tattered looking book and opened it. "While I was in ancient Rome, we went on a walk through all the old buildings and such. I was in one building when I noticed something sticking up in the dirt, I went to uncover it, and found.this. I don't know how long it's been there, but it's got some ancient secrets in it. Ancient, magical, valuable secrets." She finished off.  
  
"So what's in it?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Well, I'm not entirely sure..."  
  
"Can we see it?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione reluctantly handed it over. Ron opened it up and Ginny and Harry leaned over to look at it.  
  
"Hermione," Ginny said excitedly, "It's all written in ancient runes!"  
  
"I know, that's why I'm not entirely sure what's in it, I just know it's important. Some things I've been able to translate, others I haven't. Some of the runes are really complex."  
  
"So what kind of things have you found out about?" Ron pushed on.  
  
"Well, from what I could tell, there was a lot of history in it. Things about famous witches and wizards in the past and even some family trees. There was also a bit on some of the mysteries of the world. Something about a green flame torch, I don't know exactly what it was saying about the torch, but it was something important, something...dark."  
  
"A green flame torch?" Harry questioned. "Doesn't sound like anything good. Sounds like something the Slytherin's would have in their common room."  
  
Hermione nodded grimly. "From what I could read, there was a lot of history on the torch, what it is and such, though I'll have to look further to be able to tell exactly what it says. There was also a great deal about where to find it."  
  
"What else was in there?" Harry pursued further, not too particularly concerned about the torch.  
  
"Well, a great deal about dementors, where they come from and a lot of other stuff I couldn't quite read...however, I think there might be a way to reverse a Dementor's kiss,"  
  
At the word "dementor" Harry, Ron and Ginny shivered, Hermione probably didn't know what happened yet, she was continuing on about the book...  
  
"Mind you, it would be difficult magic, even the best may not be able to perform it, save Dumbledore and Voldemort...oh stop it Ron and Ginny." she said after Ron and Ginny flinched at the name.  
  
"Wow," said Ginny after recovering from Hermione's retort, "This could save thousands of lives."  
  
"Or destroy them, if Voldemort gets ahold of these secrets," Harry said.  
  
"Which he won't, I'll make sure of that." She paused for a moment.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Ginny glanced at one another, this seemed like a good time to tell Hermione about the dementor attack. "Er, Hermione? There's something you should know," Ron said.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The other day, after the trial, there was a dementor attack, a family of three was kissed, we did what we could, but we were too late for the family."  
  
"Oh my, that's awful!" Hermione said, she was clearly horrified, but definately not as much as she would have been had she witnessed it.  
  
Ginny nodded, "It was horrible, I wish I hadn't been there."  
  
Hermione sat in quiet thought for a moment, reflecting on what she had just been told. "That's one more reason to figure out this book and then tell Dumbledore about the charm," she said determinedly.  
  
"You know Hermione, it's usually you saying this to us, but...shouldn't we tell Dumbledore about this now? Before it's too late? I mean they can probably figure out the runes more quickly than you, no offense," Ron said.  
  
Hermione sighed, "Yes, I know, I thought of that too, but we can't tell them yet. It's not like Voldemort's going to figure out the secret first anyways. I've researched the makings of this book, and the secrets in this book, are found nowhere else in the world. Anyway, there's something else I found, something I set to translating right away, and am almost done with. Something they might not look into because they would consider it too risky and would go through all measures to stop us from doing it, but it's something we got to do. I know it." She looked straight at Harry as if daring him to ask what it might be.  
  
Harry swallowed, "What is it?"  
  
Hermione held up the book, "This," she began, "holds the secret to the veil."  
  
A.N. I spaced it out better this time, so I hope it was easier to read. Look for chapter five in the coming month!!  
  
Bookworm2000- Yep, you were correct, it was Dementors!!  
  
Angel114889- thanks for reviewing!!  
  
Anaxandra- thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the trial  
  
Mella deranged- sorry about the trial being to free, it's not my strong point, but I hope you like the rest of it!  
  
Prongs 


	5. The first days

Disclaimer: I own none of J.K. Rowlings characters or previous stories!!  
  
I hope you all enjoy!! Sorry it took so long, I'm sooooo busy.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Harry sputtered, "The WHAT??"  
  
"The secret to the veil," Hermione responded quietly, "Of course I haven't gotten it all figured out yet, and it looks like some dangerous stuff but with any luck..."  
  
"Let me see that!" Harry ripped the book out of her hands and flipped through it. "Why didn't I take ruins?" He moaned.  
  
"Chill Harry, I've been copying it all down on some parchment, here..." she handed him a roll of parchment which Harry immediately seized, Ron read over his shoulder.  
  
"Don't you think this looks kinda dangerous Hermione?" He asked.  
  
"Don't be silly. It's just a lot of careful work, and with any luck we'll get him back by Christmas."  
  
"Christmas!! You really think so Hermione?" Harry asked, giving her a hug, "That would be wonderful."  
  
"Don't thank me yet, I still have to finish translating..."  
  
At that point a knock came at the door, "Mum says you better get down here if you want any dinner..." one of the twins called.  
  
The four looked at each other, a secret hid between them, before standing up and making for the door and down to dinner.  
  
OOO  
  
The next month passed quickly. The Grangers left, leaving Hermione behind and the four Hogwarts students spent much time doing homework before the next year. Staring at his Potions essay had the continued effect of reminding him of what horror lay ahead of him- Ron's continual laughing didn't seem to help, neither did Hermione's words of comfort, "You'll be glad you did, you know." Harry continued with Occlumency multiple times a week and was continually getting better. Without so many things on his mind like in the school year, he found it a lot easier to concentrate. Luckily, Cho only came by three times when her dad was stopping in between missions. Harry and Ron managed to avoid her by playing chess while Hermione engaged her in some lively conversation. In their free-time, they took to floo-ing to the Burrow for Quidditch often and spent one memorable day in Diagon Alley shopping for school supplies. Thankfully, this trip held no run-ins with Malfoy. Before they knew it, it was September 1st and the Grimmauld Place was chaos.  
  
"Ginny, how many times do I have to remind you to pack your books away into your trunk!" Mrs. Weasley cried as Ginny jotted a few last sentences onto a History of Magic essay.  
  
"Have fun at school!" Fred and George continually mocked them, stroking their dragon skin jackets as they headed off to work.  
  
"Where's my badge?" Ron cried, frantically searching everywhere for his Prefect Badge which he eventually found under his mattress.  
  
"The Ministry cars are still not here!" Mr. Weasley said, glancing out the window for the hundredth time.  
  
Finally, what seemed like ages later, everybody was outside the front door and loading into the Ministry Cars on their way to the train station.  
  
The Ministry had agreed to loan cars to them since their recent acknowledgement of Voldemort's return and their renewed concern for The-Boy- Who-Lived's safety. Thus they made it in record time and had a quarter of an hour before the train left to make it on. As they made to step on the train, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley smothered them with hugs and kisses. "Be careful Harry," Mr. and Mrs. Weasley both told him. "I will," Harry had quickly assured them before hopping on the train.  
  
As they hopped on the train, Harry and Ginny found an empty compartment and Ron and Hermione stowed their bags away before hurrying off to the prefect's cabin. Luckily Luna wasn't there this time. Soon, the train pulled out of the station and they were off. Ginny busied herself with a book and Harry took to reading a book about Quidditch he had received for his birthday.  
  
His last birthday had been about the best ever.  
  
Harry awoke to a loud blow horn, only to look up and see Ron standing over his bed with a party favor in his mouth blowing into it.  
  
"Wake up Harry! You don't want to sleep your birthday away do you?"  
  
Harry had excitedly gotten out of bed and changed quickly into clothes before heading downstairs where Mrs. Weasley had some fresh eggs and toast waiting for him. The kitchen was decked out in balloons, streamers and dissolving confetti (it dissolved half way down and continuously came).  
  
The rest of the day was great. Harry and Ron played chess and followed it up with a visit to the Burrow for some Quidditch. When they returned, Mrs. Weasley had prepared a big birthday dinner and Tonks, Moody, Lupin, Mundungus Fletcher and Kingsly were all there. A delicious color- changing cake was served after dinner, followed by presents.  
  
Hermione had given him a Quidditch book with a comment about needing it soon, Ron gave him a model Quidditch set, Mrs. Weasley gave him a scarf, "I dare say you need a new one," Lupin gave him a book about the dark arts, Fred and George gave him a stash of pranks from their joke shop which resulted in Mrs. Weasley yelling at them, "You're going to hinder their education with those toys!" Alongside the wonderful gifts, Harry received cards with songs and spraying confetti (one singing card in particular reminded him of the singing card he had once received from Ginny). Hagrid also had sent him a fresh batch of Rock Cakes and a picture of Grawp, "He's doing great!" He mentioned in his card.  
  
All in all it had been about the best birthday ever and Harry went to bed happier than he had been in a while. The only thing that could have made it better would have been the company of Sirius...  
  
"Don't think of Sirius!" Harry told himself, shaking the thoughts out of his head, and continued to read the section on 15th century Quidditch tactics.  
  
About half past two, the food trolley rolled around, just as Ron and Hermione returned.  
  
"Their worse than last year, honest!" Ron complained, sitting down on a seat after buying some food.  
  
"We got held up sorting out a problem between some first years." Hermione explained, "I can already tell which one's will be in Slytherin." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Is there something wrong with that Mudblood?" a voice came from outside the door.  
  
"Shut it Malfoy," Ron growled.  
  
"Don't believe I can do that weasel," he replied.  
  
"Aren't we getting a little old for such insults?" Hermione inquired of Malfoy.  
  
"Uh, don't think so, never too old." Malfoy sneered, "Anyways, just preparing to make your lives a living hell. You don't mess with You-Know- Who's followers."  
  
"Ha! So you admit it!" Ron spat at him.  
  
"What makes you think that? Anyways, if you claim my father is a supporter and land him in jail, I sure will act as a supporter's son. It's not me who said it, it's you."  
  
Harry slowly pulled his wand out, "Get out Malfoy, you wouldn't want a repeat of the end of last year would you? What did your mother say when she found you?"  
  
Malfoy glared at him, "Never mind what my mother said, you just wait, you'll wish you'd never come back to Hogwarts." And with that he turned around and left.  
  
"Oh, I highly doubt that, quite the opposite actually," Hermione grinned mischievously.  
  
"We really have been an awful influence," Harry muttered to Ron, looking at Hermione, who nodded fervently in reply. They turned and sat down again.  
  
"So what have you been doing?" Hermione asked Harry.  
  
"Reading that Quidditch book you gave me, it's really quite interesting. Maybe, when I find out who's captain this year, I'll suggest some of the ideas."  
  
"Good idea," Ron said, "I'm not playing though."  
  
"What?" Harry asked, "You have to play Ron!! You're good. Remember? You helped win the Quidditch Cup last year."  
  
"Honestly Ron," Ginny broke in, "You really must play!"  
  
Ron shifted in his seat, "Well, I'll think about it."  
  
"You better play mate," Harry said.  
  
The rest of the train ride went smoothly. They played exploding snap and talked about pranks to use on Malfoy if needed "I'm sure they'll be needed," Ron readily said.  
  
In no time, they were once again at the Hogsmeade station. Harry climbed out after Ron and Hermione, who didn't have to help this year, like last year. As they made their way to the carriages, Harry took notice of the thestrals and his heart throbbed. If he hadn't seen Cedric's death, he'd still see them now, he saw Sirius die. "He's not dead!" Harry told himself firmly. No matter how many times he was told that Sirius was dead, he wouldn't believe it. He climbed into the carriage and they started off.  
  
As they pulled up to the school and Harry entered inside, he was pulled from Ron and Hermione. It was Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Professor! Don't you have to greet the First Years?"  
  
"Professor Flitwick is covering for me. I only hope he doesn't get lost among them." She said. "I have some matters to discuss with you however."  
  
Harry arched his eyebrows, "what sort of things?"  
  
"Wait until we reach my office." Harry shut his mouth and hurried to keep up with the brisk pace McGonagall was at. When they reached her office, she shut the door and turned around.  
  
"It seems that many of our students are...well...on the Dark Side I guess you could say. I can't say I haven't known this for many years, but now that You-Know-Who has returned, well, it seems some of them may perhaps not be afraid to cause trouble for you. They know that if expelled the," and at the next word she grimaced, "Dark Lord will provide for their education and protection..."  
  
"And they believe him?" Harry interrupted.  
  
"That's not the point, but I personally can't see how they could. At any rate, I believe it's best for you to be on guard. Do not wander the halls alone and if you must," she hesitated, "wear that invisibility cloak of yours. Do not stall in the halls and ignore any remarks made by, well...you know who I'm talking about, certain people. We, the headmaster, other teachers and I, will try to keep an eye on you and your friends. I understand that you've already had a few run-ins this summer?" Harry nodded, "Well, keep away from them. We will not hesitate to punish those who make infractions to the rules. Please tell me that you will not go looking for trouble Potter."  
  
"I promise," Harry said, though thoroughly displeased with the idea of an "eye" being kept on him at all times.  
  
"Good. Now, let's head to the feast, I daresay there's a great amount of food awaiting us."  
  
They left the room and headed for the Great Hall. As Harry and Professor McGonagall parted ways, she nodded to him, "Be wary Potter," and returned to the Head Table. Harry entered the Great Hall, with the expectation that the feast had begun. However, to his unpleasant surprise, he found that Professor Dumbledore was merely just finishing a speech. Therefore, upon his entrance, all heads turned to him. He lowered his head and went to sit between Ron and Hermione. Though Dumbledore was still speaking, many eyes lingered on Harry. Many first years eyes in particular.  
  
"Where were you?" Hermione hissed.  
  
"Oh, McGonagall had to talk to me. Tell you about it later," he whispered. Ron raised his eyebrows and they turned to the Head Table.  
  
"Last thing before we begin our feast, I would like to introduce you to the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Wert."  
  
For the first time, they noticed a figure towards the end of the table lower his hood on his cloak and smile to the crowd.  
  
"Looks kinda creepy, wouldn't ya say?" Ron whispered. Harry nodded, the once hooded person did look creepy. Dark brown hair hung tangled around his face, his nose was pointed and his eyes flickered around the room.  
  
"Reminds me of Moody in a way, and Snape at the same time," Hermione commented. Harry shuddered, if he was like Moody, it would be fine, but Snape...  
  
"Now that business is all taken care of...let's eat!" Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
Suddenly food magically appeared in front of them and they dug in.  
  
After the food was all cleared from the plates and Dumbledore dismissed them, they quickly made their way to the common room where Ron told them the password, "Dumbledore's Army," and they entered.  
  
"So Harry," Ron began, as Ginny went to join some friends, "What was McGonagall talking to you about?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "not much, she was telling me to be extra wary. She believes that some students, and you know who, may be out to get me with the idea that Voldemort will reward them if they harm me and take care of them if they are expelled."  
  
"Not surprising," Hermione surmised, "You really should be wary. Really Harry, be careful."  
  
"Don't worry," Harry said, "C'mon, do you think I'd actually go looking for trouble?"  
  
Ron and Hermione exchanged looks.  
  
"I really don't think so," Harry answered his own question.  
  
"I reckon not," Hermione said, though her face remained concerned.  
  
Harry and Ron involved themselves in playing a game of wizarding chess while Hermione sat in front of the fire and read a book. As soon as their game was finished (Ron won of course), Ron stood up and yawned. "Well, I'm zonked. G'night."  
"I 'spose I'll go up too," Harry sighed. "Night Hermione."  
  
"Good night," she said in reply before turning around and heading up into the girl's dormitory.  
  
Harry and Ron turned around and climbed up the stairs to the boys. Seamus, Dean and Neville were already there, ready for bed. Harry quickly changed into his nightclothes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Harry awoke the next morning ready to go. He quickly dressed, then, meeting Ron and Hermione by the portrait, they made for the Great Hall. McGonagall was walking up and down the table, as usual, handing out schedules.  
  
Harry groaned when he saw his. Every class was double something for the most part and he had Potions that afternoon. He looked over at Ron's and noticed it the same, except there was a blank where Harry had potions.  
  
"So not fair," Harry complained.  
  
"Don't see why not," Ron commented, "I'm quite happy with it."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, we've got Transfiguration first. Shall we head off soon?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "sure, let me finish this toast first though." He shoved the food down his throat, stood up and followed Hermione and Ron to Transfiguration.  
  
They entered to find a slightly larger class than normal. "Looks like not many people decided to drop Transfiguration," Hermione commented.  
  
"Cept a lot of Slytherins," Harry commented happily. It was true, while the class was larger due to all four houses being together, not many had dropped it, save the Slytherins. However, Harry was unhappy to note, Malfoy was still there.  
  
"Good Morning," Professor McGonagall greeted them, "Glad to see you all back and alive. As you can see, not many of your classmates have chosen to drop this class, you all did quite well on your O.W.L.S. You will now be enjoying entire mornings in my classroom, as the spells we will be learning are more difficult than one's in the past. Now, if you will take out your books and parchment paper, we will begin taking notes on animal transformations." They spent the rest of the class period scrupulously taking notes and were allowed to attempt to transfigure a goldfish into a tadpole by the of the class, Hermione, once again was the only one able to. They left the class at the end of the period with aching hands from writing and foot long essay to write about animal transformations.  
  
"Lunch!" Ron groaned happily as they entered the Great Hall. Their classes lasted entire mornings now and lunch was a much anticipated meal. They hurriedly took their seats and scarfed down a short meal before heading off to their afternoon class, potions.  
  
"See you later!" Ron said happily to Harry and Hermione. Harry glared at him.  
  
"This is so not fair," he groaned, "I have to spend another two years with Snape while you..."  
  
"Take accounting."  
  
"Accounting?"  
  
"Yes, apparently, I have to still take another class and as I am going to go into the Ministry, this is the only class available."  
  
Harry smirked, "Well, have fun with that..."  
  
"It's not Snape!"  
  
Harry shook his head, "I still can't believe I have to spend another year with that..."  
  
"Would you care to finish that sentence Potter, or would you just like me to deduct points now?"  
  
Harry froze and turned around. Snape.  
  
"That'll be twenty points from Gryffindor, never insult a teacher Potter, I would have thought you'd know better by now."  
  
Harry saw Malfoy a few feet behind him grinning, he scowled and turned and stomped down the stairs, Hermione hurrying right behind him. The end of the previous year was still fresh in his mind, he hated Snape, hated him with a passion.  
  
They reached the classroom and Harry slumped down in the third row back, Hermione joined him on the right. The rest of the class filed in shortly behind.  
  
Harry would have like to go on a rampage about Snape, however he quickly turned his attention to instead who had just begun talking about the importance of keeping up in his class and getting N.E.W.T.S. in Potions, his eyes continuously flickering to Harry. Soon, they got started taking notes on Sleeping Potions and by the end of class had begun the first steps (the potions had to sit a few nights). When the bell rang, Harry and Hermione made their way to the Great Hall, meeting Ron on the way. As it turned out, his class was only half a period and he had spent the latter part of the afternoon practicing Quidditch.  
  
"You could have worked on homework you know!" Hermione scolded.  
  
"Nah," Ron replied, "then I'd be ahead of you!"  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows at him but said no more.  
  
"Well, we better get eating so we can do some homework tonight," Hermione informed them quickly as they sat down and ate. Harry glanced around the Great Hall, an odd feeling in his heart. He took notice that Malfoy wasn't present, nor were Crabbe and Goyle. He also took note that Ginny was no where to be seen.  
  
"Ron, where's Ginny?"  
  
Ron shrugged, "How am I supposed to know? She's probably in the library, she just started her O.W.L.S. this year."  
  
"I dunno, I think we should go find her," Harry said nervously. Neither she nor Malfoy and his gang are here."  
  
Ron took the last bite of his potato pie.  
  
"I think Harry's got a point Ron, let's go." Hermione said nervously.  
  
They got up and made for the stairs.  
  
However, before they could reach the top, Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore came down the stairs, a grim look upon both faces.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, could you please follow me to my office?" McGonagall asked.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other, and then at Hermione, before turning and following McGonagall.  
  
"I'll look for her," she whispered to them.  
  
"Na-ah Miss Granger, I need you to go to the hospital wing with Professor Dumbledore, there is someone you need to see." She pursed her lips.  
  
"But-."  
  
"No."  
  
Hermione nodded and turned, heading for the hospital wing. Harry and Ron followed McGonagall who was walking at a brisk pace.  
  
"What is it professor?" Harry asked breathlessly as they made it through the corridors.  
  
She said nothing. Harry and Ron looked at each other. They couldn't be in trouble all ready, could they?  
  
They walked on and reached McGonagall's office shortly. She walked in, beckoned them and shut the door briskly. Pointing to a plate of cookies and pumpkin juice, she motioned for them to help themselves, however they were too nervous to.  
  
"What is it professor?" Harry asked once more.  
  
"Potter, I've got good news and bad news. The good news is, you've just been made captain of the Quidditch Team.  
  
"But, I was kicked off last year!"  
  
"No matter, you're back on. Dumbledore has removed the ban."  
  
Ron grinned at Harry, "congratulations!"  
  
"Thanks," Harry said in reply.  
  
"Now, the bad news...You remember Potter, when I warned you yesterday of trouble brewing?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"It turns out that they weren't waiting, in either worlds. Somebody, I'm not sure who at the moment, but somebody, attacked your sister," she turned to Ron.  
  
"Is she okay?" Ron gasped, his eyes wide.  
  
"Thankfully, yes, she has a few burns, she was in an empty corridor when the ambush occurred. I will take you to visit her shortly."  
  
Ron nodded, his face stunned. "You don't know who did it then?"  
  
"As I said, I do not. I found her lying in the fourth floor corridor near the end of dinner, I was heading around the castle doing a nightly check before heading to my sleeping quarters. I immediately contacted Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey, who came immediately. She is on the mend.  
  
"Unfortunately, many in the outside world have not been so lucky. None who concern you, however, Professor Dumbledore wanted me to share this with you. A muggle school was attacked. Luckily, school had been let out early and there were few children, yet six were killed and ten suffered injury. Remus Lupin was among the Aurors who went to the site, what he saw was awful. The school was in ruins, the Dark Mark in the sky, and bodies. Because of recent events, you will only be allowed to attend Hogsmeade with a teacher and in your invisibility cloak Potter, as well as you and Miss Granger." She nodded to Ron, "I do not want any of you wandering the hallways alone, an announcement will be made to the whole school by each House's individual Head later on. Be wary." They shortly made their way to the Gryffindor Common Room where many students listened horrified to the news, the fifth years especially.  
  
Harry and Ron made their way to the hospital wing after retrieving the invisibility cloak, when they entered the room they first saw Hermione, her face was solemn. They walked towards the bed and for the first time they noticed Mrs. Weasley, her eyes red and full of tears.  
  
Ron ran to her, glancing at Ginny as he passed her. She looked healed from any affliction now, but was sleeping. "What's wrong mum?"  
  
She looked up at Ron, "I have some bad news..."  
  
Ooooh, cliffie!! I know this has taken centuries to write, but I seriously don't have time. I hope you liked this chapter. Please Review and send me ideas, that might help to get the chapters up faster. Also, let me know if you'd rather have chapters this length spaced out, or shorter chapters less spaced out. Prongs.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Gkey: they might come back...you'll see  
  
Natalie: Maybe next chapter or so...  
  
Crystal: Thanks!  
  
Bookworm: we'll see...  
  
And all my other reviewers!!!!! 


End file.
